Love and Marriage
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Tony and Jessi are finally married, but there may be a few bumps in the road along the way. Sequel to Vegas Is Forever.
1. Marry Me

**A/N: ****I know this may seems quick and jumbled, but that's how I felt when I wrote it. LOL Well, first off, read the two stories before this, The Heart and Head Connection, and Vegas Is Forever, before reading this. It might make you understand this a little better. Second, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was a year to the date that Jessi and Tony thought they got married in Vegas. Now it will be known as their true anniversary.

Tony was in the Groom's room, pacing back and forth when Palmer and McGee walked in.

"Nervous are we?" McGee teased.

Tony looked over at him still pacing. "Last time I did this, I was wasted, so I don't think I was this nervous. Why am I so nervous?" He walked up to Palmer and shook him.

"Just wedding day jitters." Palmer explained calming him down. "You're going to be fine. You love her just remember that."

"And plus you'll forget it all when you see her walking down the aisle." Gibbs stated walking into the room.

"Boss, you had wedding day jitters?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah, when I married Shannon." Gibbs exclaimed. "The butterflies tore me up inside, but when I got that first glance of her walking down the aisle, they all went away."

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm going to be fine." He told himself.

**Meanwhile in the bride's room….**

Jessi was getting dressed in her beautiful gown. Breena, Ziva, and Abby were helping her.

"You look so beautiful, sis." Breena expressed. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't start crying, Breena. You're going to make me cry, and that will ruin my makeup. I don't want Tony to see as a zombie just yet." Jessi teased her sister.

They all laughed.

They were putting on the finishing touches, when there was a knock at the door.

Breena answered it. It was Gibbs.

"I'm here to walk you down the aisle, Jessi." He pronounced. "My, you look beautiful. Almost reminds me of Shannon."

Jessi smiled. "Thank you, Gibbs. For doing this and for what you just said." Jessi walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's my pleasure." Gibbs exclaimed.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and the preacher were already standing at the altar.

Duckie and Ziva were the first to walk down the aisle as "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Celine Dion played.

Then came Breena and Palmer, and last was Abby and McGee. (The maid of honor and best man of course.)

Then the flower girl, Mike Frank's granddaughter, and ring bearer, Jessi and Breena's youngest cousin, walked down to the altar.

The music changed to "When You Say Nothing At All" by Allison Krauss, and the doors swung open.

Tony got his first look at Jessi, and Gibbs was right, the butterflies went away. She looked like an angel in her dress. And the way she walked, it was more like she floated to him.

Jessi was practically tugging on Gibbs' arm to get up the aisle.

"Patience." He whispered to her. "He's not going anywhere." Gibbs teased.

Jessi still couldn't wait to get married to him. She mouthed "I love you" to him as she got closer.

He licked his lips and mouthed "I love you, too" back to her.

Gibbs and Jessi finally made it to the altar.

"Who gives this woman away?" the preacher asked.

Gibbs turned and smiled. "I do." He proclaimed.

He then kissed her on the cheek and Tony took her hand, guiding her to the altar.

Jessi smiled her crooked smile, staring into Tony's eyes.

Tony licked his lips as the ceremony began.

_**Flashback:**_

_Tony and Jessi entered the Cheapo Wedding Chapel. (Yes, that was its name.) They walked up to the counter._

"_We would like to get married." Tony exclaimed to the woman standing there._

"_Do you have rings?" She asked them, with a bored expression on her face._

_Tony took off his class ring. "Here, we can use this." He handed it to the woman._

"_And for you?" The woman asked._

_Jessi unclasped the chain that was around her neck. "Here," She said handing it to the woman. "It was my father's." _

"_Very good. Now it will be a 50 dollar fee to get a marriage certificate." The woman explained._

_Tony dug out his wallet and handed her the 50 dollars. _

"_Ok then, follow me." The woman led them further into the chapel. "Here's where you'll be getting married." She pointed out. "Would you like to dress up?" She asked them._

"_No, what we have on is good enough for me." Tony expressed. _

"_Ok then, I'll go get Elvis." The woman told them walking through the door next to the stage._

_Jessi turned to Tony. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she inquired._

_Tony just licked his lips, scanning her body. "Defiantly!" He exclaimed._

_Jessi smiled her crooked smile and blushed._

_Just then, Elvis and the woman from the counter came out of the back room. _

_The woman handed Jessi a bouquet and guided them up to the stage. She then went back to the counter._

_Elvis started the ceremony. "Would you please place the ring on her finger?" He said handing Tony's class ring to him._

_Tony did as was told of him and slid the ring on her finger. _

"_Repeat after me." Elvis told him. "I take you to be my wife. To love and cherish for now and always."_

_Tony repeated what Elvis said. _

_Then Elvis looked at Jessi and told her the same thing. _

_Jessi slid the ring on Tony's finger and repeated the words. _

"_Alright, you may kiss the bride." Elvis exclaimed._

_Tony leaned down and pressed his lips against Jessi's. And with that they were married._

_**End of flashback**__._

At the reception, Tony and Jessi were dancing their first dance to "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett.

Tony leaned into Jessi ear. "Non potevo immaginare un momento migliore nei miei sogni più selvaggi." He purred.

Jessi's limbs became butter.

Tony wrapped his arms tighter to catch her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

The song was over and everyone clapped.

Then came the Father/ daughter dance. Jessi danced with Gibbs to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

"Thank you for letting me dance with you." Gibbs sweetly whispered in her ear.

"It's my pleasure, Gibbs. Thank you for being my stand in father." She told him.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek. "It makes me happy to see you so happy, Jessica." Gibbs told her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Jessi laid her head on his shoulder and tears started rolling down her cheek.

**Time elapsed….**

It was later in the night and the music was changing from fast songs, to slow songs, to line dancing songs, etc.

Tony and Jessi had cut the cake and signed their marriage license. Jessi threw the bouquet, and Tony took off her guarder, and threw it. (Abby and McGee caught them both.)

When the song "I Will Always Love You" sung by Whitney Houston come on, McGee walked over to Jessi, who was talking to Breena and Abby.

"May I have a dance with the beautiful bride?" He requested.

Jessi nodded and took his hand. They went onto the dance floor and danced.

"I'm so happy for you, Jessi. I wish you and Tony the best." McGee whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, McGee. That means a lot coming from you." She then kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

**Time elapsed….**

Everyone was in a line, throwing rose petals, as Tony and Jessi ran down the middle.

They got into the limo and waved good bye.

"So how's it feel to be really married, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony purred in her ear.

"I'll tell you when it sinks in, Mr. DiNozzo." She teased.

Tony placed another sweet kiss on her lips as they drove away.

"Ti amo con tutto il cuore e l'anima." He whispered.

Jessi shivered and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Tony."

**Review.**


	2. The Honeymooners

**Author's note: First, thank you sissy for letting me bounce ideas off of you. Second, thank you to smush68 for helping me kinda figuring out things in this chapter, you helped me decide, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! Third and lastly, thank you for reading this, and don't forget to read the prequels, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever, they will explain a lot of what's going on. Hope you enjoy. **

**(Oh, and btw, the sex scene actually taken from iamwintermute's story, Prey, so you can read that one too. Very good story.)  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony and Jessi arrived in Cabo later in the night. They left the airport and checked into the hotel. Jessi just had a duffle bag for her clothes and other various items.

"You know, hun, that's one thing I love about you. You don't care about your looks so much you have to have 3 or 4 bags to put things in." Tony stated as they set their stuff down in the room.

"Well, it's hard to put hardly anything into 3 or 4 bags." Jessi hinted walking to the bathroom.

Tony cleared his throat, jumped on the bed, and turned on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch hun?" Tony yelled into the bathroom. "They have some classic movies on; of course, they are in Spanish so I don't know if we'll understand them." Tony kept rambling about what was on the television, and then he realized Jessi wasn't saying a word.

"You ok in there, Jess?" Tony said getting off the bed and walking over to the door of the bathroom.

Just before he could reach it, the door swung open and there stood Jessi in a sheer nightgown, wearing only a thong underneath.

"Does this look like I'm ok?" Jessi exclaimed striking a sexy pose in the doorway.

Tony scanned her body and licked his lips. "Guarda più bello che il sole." He growled as he made his way over to her.

When he finally reached her, he took her face into his hands and pressed their lips together.

Jessi's tongue pleaded for entrance, which Tony granted with a moan when she made their tongues dance with one another. Their hands were everywhere, stroking, kneading, desperate for the touch of skin.

As they made their way to the bed, Jessi had somehow unbuttoned Tony's shirt so it was open and loose on his shoulders. She ran her hands up his stomach, feeling the taut muscles underneath, tracing the hard lines up towards Tony's chest as she looked into his eyes, drowning in the desire and lust.

Jessi pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, watching him toss it towards the direction of the bathroom. She whimpered when Tony grabbed her buttocks and brought their lower bodies flush together.

Tony swallowed hard as he felt the firm flesh wrapped in the sheer fabric in his hands. He held Jessi close and turned to back her towards the bed. The feel of the fabric was giving him a charge he hadn't felt since they found out they weren't legally married. He needed to taste, touch, drink in the scent of his aroused wife and to hear the desperate cry of need and hunger.

Tightening his arms, Tony lifted Jessi by her ass, her arms and legs automatically winding themselves around his neck and waist as he carried her to his bed. It gave him the perfect vantage point to lick and bite into Jessi's porcelain skin. He allowed his tongue to trace a line down from her jaw, nibbling as he went to her collar bone and that small patch of silky soft skin between her peaks, bound tight in the nightgown she was wearing. He grinned in satisfaction, his nose buried in-between her breasts, when he heard the hitched breathing and a soft groan.

She smelled of lilac, honey, and sweet red wine, stronger and more pronounced than before; Tony absentmindedly catalogued the scents as he worked the top of Jessi's nightgown out of the way with his teeth to get at the nipples, standing erect for him to feast on.

Feeling his knees hit the edge of the bed, Tony let her go, watched as she fell onto the covers, bouncing slightly before settling down, leaning back on her elbows. He pounced again when she gave him a pouty look, as if demanding that he hurry up. Straddled her legs, he towered over her for a brief moment to survey the landscape. Jessi's breasts were hanging out of the top of her nightgown and her lips were kiss-swollen and parted. She looked like his own personal fallen angel.

Tony felt lost, just for a moment, as he got glimpse of her scar on her chest before his sex-hyped mind decided that it just made her even more beautiful. He leaned forward to take Jessi's lips again and began to work her nightgown completely off.

"Sarà ti amo mentre ho ancora vita."Tony whispered as he pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in her black lace panties.

"Oh, Tony…." Jessi sighed, her voice lower than normal.

Tony's eyes traced the peaks and valleys and curves of the bare flesh before him. He gave her a quick pat on the thigh. "Move up. I want to taste you."

"God!" Jessi moaned, complying quickly so he could settle himself between her long legs.

Tony ran a hand up Jessi's smooth belly, lingering briefly at the navel before reaching the sternum. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing gently and played with her nipple between his gun-callused fingers as he took the other one in his mouth, teasing her by alternating between suction and flicks of his tongue. He grinned listening to the gaspy little cries she made with his every move.

He let his teeth graze the soft mound of her breast before licking a path down to the black lace. His fingers traced the patterns on the soft fabric before slipping under and ripping it off of her, revealing the bare delta that should've been covered in a layer of fine hair. Tony raised his eyebrows as his fingers pinched her nipple.

Tony licked his lips admiring the vision before him. Jessi lifted her head to see what was taking so long as she saw him lick his lips in satisfaction.

Jessi squirmed under him. "Hurry up!"

"Patience," Tony warned before he dipped a finger in between her legs, nudging gently at her folds. He chuckled softly when he felt the wet heat around his finger. Her pussy was pink and gleaming, already soaking wet and begging to be taken.

Tony hooked her legs onto his shoulders and slid down to the end of the bed. He buried his head between her thighs, kissing the smooth skin where her legs met her hips before turning his head slightly and nibbling her thigh. Jessi bucked her hips, gasping loudly, when he finally let his tongue flick over her clit. Tony moved a hand to hold her hips down so he could use his tongue to tease her some more, until she's nothing but a quivering, moaning mess on the bed.

Jessi's flavor, sweet and tangy, exploded on the tip of his tongue as he licked further down into her, dipping his tongue in and out like his cock soon would. He was painfully hard, and he had to work a hand down to undo his jeans. He sighed when his ridged cock sprang free from its confine and he could feel Jessi ripple around him when his breath ghosted over her wetness.

"Tony…" Jessi groaned, her hands scrabbling the sheets for something to hold on to. "I need… come on…"

"What do you need?" His voice was low; the out-breath that accompanied his words blew over her wet pussy, sending another wave of shivers up her body. "Tell me."

"Need you…" she gasped as Tony licked her from back to front and let his tongue linger over her clit before pulling away.

He rolled Jessi onto her stomach, stretched out over her and gave her a deep, long kiss before settling back into a kneel, pulling her hips up and back.

"Tony… please!" Jessi whined, trying to rock her hips despite Tony's grip. She nuzzled the sheets, taking in the slight scent of Tony's that lingered there.

Tony ran a hand from her hips up her spine then back down. A few strands of beautiful silky dirty blonde hair lingered between her shoulder blades. He took a moment to admire the smooth planes of her back, feeling it as a sense of power coalesced around him. He gripped his cock and lined himself up before pushing in one long stroke into Jessi's welcoming heat, bottoming out with a grunt. "God!"

He heard Jessi making satisfied noises, but the sensation of being surrounded by her wet, hot pussy was simply too overwhelming. He pulled out slowly and immediately slammed himself back in, grinning as Jessi made the same noise again.

He set up a quicker than normal pace, slowly out then hard and fast in, his balls slapping against bare skin. His hands held Jessi's hips with a bruising grip, forcing her back at the same time as he rocked his own body.

"God, Jessi…" Tony whispered. "So good… So…" His voice trailed into a grunt.

Jessi pushed herself up on her hands so she could get more leverage. Tony dropped his gaze to her arched back, listening to her panting breaths. The round globes of her breasts bounced with his every in-thrust, and Tony couldn't resist leaning into Jessi, reaching a hand to fondle the soft flesh and hard nub.

As Tony straightened his back, he pulled Jessi with him, his hands squeezing her breasts as he thrust up into her.

"Oh God! Yes…" Jessi screamed, the change in angle made sure that Tony's cock was nudging on her G-spot. She wrapped her fingers around his hips for grip. "Oh God. Right there!"

Tony buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, intensified by body heat. "Piace che eh? Voi come me cazzo vostra figa stretta? Dura e veloce? "Tony whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine."Sì, fanno. Posso ti vedo fare."

"Oh yes," Jessi struggled to get the words out through her gasps as Tony rammed into her. "God, yes!"

Tony could feel Jessi's orgasm began to crest over her and she came, tight around him, her body spasming and arching backwards with a strained cry that might've been his name. His own thrusts became erratic, and he could feel his own climax hit a few seconds later, her name at the tip of his tongue. He stilled, his hands squeezing her breasts tight, holding her body tight against him as he felt his hot cum flow out of him.

It took all of his self control to stop them from crashing into the bed. He guided Jessi's limp body onto the bed before pulling out of her. He lay down beside her wrapping her in his arms.

"Grazie per saper amare me." He purred in her ear as he was getting his breath back.

Jessi kissed his shoulder, then his chest, and made her way back up to his mouth and pressed their lips together again. As the kiss broke, she lifted her head.

"You don't think I'm done with you yet, do you?" She growled grabbing his shoulder and pulling him on top of her.

**Time elapsed….**

The next morning, Jessi woke up in Tony's arms. They both were so exhausted from the night before, but they weren't complaining.

She turned over and started kissing him all over.

"You're trying to kill me woman." Tony murmured waking up.

Jessi just giggled. "No, just waking you up." She stated.

Tony brought his hand to her face and kissed her. He then rolled over and got out of bed, putting on his boxers.

Jessi sat up and put the sheets over her chest. "So what you want to do today, baby?" she asked.

"Well, right now I'm planning on eating some breakfast." Tony stated. "Want to join?"

"Sure." Jessi jumped up and dug through her duffle bag for something to wear. "Seems I'll need to borrow something of yours to wear." She exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Tony inquired.

Jessi put her duffle bag on the bed and showed him the contents. All it she had in there were bathing suits and sexy clothes.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just put on a bathing suit and I'll give you a t-shirt to wear." He stated going to his suitcase. "But you'll have to wear some of that later." Tony said with a smile.

Jessi smiled her crooked grin and picked out a dark pink bathing suit and went to take a shower.

Tony followed her into the bathroom. As she was getting in the shower, Tony stripped his boxers and snuck in with her.

"No sense in wasting water." He casually stated.

They took their shower and got dressed. Tony gave Jessi one of his t-shirts and they headed off to breakfast.

After breakfast they went to the pool, and the beach, and then back to their room. They did what all couples do on their honeymoon, time and time again. Then they ate lunch and dinner and went right back to it.

When they were both exhausted from their "workout" they went to sleep in each other's arms. This was everything and more that they could wish for. They loved each other so much and they couldn't wait till they were back home and spending the rest of their lives together.

**Time elapsed….**

It was the end of the honeymoon. Jessi and Tony had an awesome time. They met new people, they danced all night, and then they would "dance" all night. They were in D.C., Breena and Palmer came to pick them up, since they rode in a limo to the airport.

They got their bags and headed for the car.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Breena asked being sneaky.

Jessi looked up at Tony. "Yeah, you can say that." She teased.

Breena giggled. "So did you left the hotel room any?" she joked.

Jessi laughed. "What do you think?" she replied. "I mean if you had this handsome man sleeping next to you would you have left?"

Breena put her hand on Palmer's shoulder. "No, I wouldn't have." She expressed as Palmer reached up and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Well, I should say, I didn't." Breena hinted.

Jessi laughed and stared into Tony's eyes.

Tony leaned down and got right to her ear. "L'amore è gioia, amore è gelosia, amore è sofferenza, amore è tenerezza, amore è caldo. Amore è te!" He purred. He then smiled when Jessi gave a shiver.

They finally arrived at what now is Tony and Jessi's apartment, and they all got out of the car.

"It's going to be so weird without you sleeping on the couch, Jess." Breena expressed, tears rolling down her face.

Jessi just hugged her. "I'm going to miss you too, sis. I love you." Jessi whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." Breena cried. When they broke the hug, Breena hugged Tony. "You take care of my little sister now, Mr. DiNozzo." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, with a salute.

Palmer hugged Jessi and shook Tony's hand. "See you guys at work tomorrow." He stated.

"Yeah, see you then." They both expressed with a wave.

Breena and Palmer got in the car. And Tony and Jessi headed inside their apartment to spend the rest of their lives together.

**The next day….**

Tony and Jessi walked off the elevator, and there stood Abby, McGee, Ziva, Duckie, Palmer, and Gibbs, holding a sign saying, "Welcome Back Newlyweds!"

Tony and Jessi hugged them all and greeted them.

Gibbs pulled Tony aside to talk to him privately.

"I just thought you should know, Rivera broke out of jail while you guys were gone. And I think he's coming after Jessi." Gibbs informed him.

Tony turned around and looked at Jessi, "I can't let her go through that again, Gibbs. We have to do everything to catch him before he gets to her." He expressed.

Gibbs just nodded. "We will, Tony. We will."

**Review please and thank you.**


	3. Guess Whose Back?

**Author's note: First, thank you to those of you reading this. Second, please read the first two stories if you haven't already. They may not be the best but they give vital information that will come up in this story. So please read them. They are titled, The Heart and Head Connection, and Vegas Is Forever. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The intense parts should be coming up soon, so be prepared. Thank you again for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It had been two weeks since Tony and Jessi came back from their honeymoon, and Tony found out that Rivera was back. He didn't want to scare Jessi, so he hadn't told her yet, but he hadn't left her side either. They were working other cases, but they still searched for Rivera every chance they got.

Jessi was ordered to stay in the bullpen, it wasn't like she did anything in Abby's lab too much anyway, and so she sat at Tony's desk and read magazines. If they had a case, she was with them. Tony wouldn't let her leave his side.

McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs thought he was going a little overboard, but they understood that the last time she was out of his sight, she got shot, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Jessi was sitting in the back of the truck on the way to the crime scene with McGee.

"Why is he acting this way, Tim? It's not like I'm any help here with you guys." Jessi stated.

McGee was toying with the thought of telling Jessi about Rivera.

"Well, you see Jessi, while you guys were on your honeymoon…." McGee started to say.

"Probie!" Tony hollered from the front seat, apparently he was listening.

McGee looked over at Tony and then finished what he was going to say, "Vance decided that you would probably be better suited to be an agent rather than Abby's assistant." McGee told her.

Jessi looked at McGee confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because, Abby had voiced one day that she liked working alone and Vance was just complying with her request." McGee lied.

"Ok, whatever you say, McGee." Jessi exclaimed leaning back.

They arrived at the crime scene and Tony came around to let McGee and Jessi out. McGee jumped out on his own, and Tony held his hand out to help Jessi down.

"Tony, why do I have to come to every crime scene? It's not like I'm doing anything." Jessi asked her husband.

"Just like McBigMouth said. Vance wants you to be an agent." Tony told her.

Jessi squinted her eyes. "Don't lie to me!" She warned. "I don't take lying very well."

Tony kissed her on the cheek. ""Non hai niente di cui preoccuparsi. Io sono qui per proteggere voi." He whispered in her ear.

Jessi gave him a dirty look. "Don't use your Italian charm on me. I'll figure this out!" She stated.

Tony just smiled and walked to process the scene.

When Tony walked up, McGee turned to him. "You know it's not right to keep her in the dark. She's going to find out sooner or later." He stated.

"Just take the pictures, Probie." Tony barked, ignoring what McGee said.

Jessi walked up to Gibbs. "What can I do to help? Since I'm apparently training to be an agent." She brought up sarcastically.

Gibbs looked confused for a second; he then looked at Tony who was staring at him with a pleading look. Gibbs then caught on and looked back at Jessi. "You can help McGee take pictures. Go grab a camera." Gibbs ordered.

Jessi went back to the truck and got a camera to take pictures.

Gibbs walked over to Tony. "You know she's not that stupid. She will figure this out, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

"I know, boss. But I just can't tell her that the guy she's had nightmares for months about is back. She just got to where she's no longer having them." Tony whined. "I can't put her through that again."

"I understand completely, but she's going to figure it out, and then she will get mad at you for lying to her." Gibbs exclaimed. "You might end up sleeping on the couch."

Tony laughed to himself. "That might happen tonight anyway." Tony joked. "Or at least I'll get the cold shoulder."

Gibbs laughed. "I know that one all too well." Gibbs replied. He then went to go see what Duckie and Palmer could detect from the body.

Tony looked over at Jessi and smiled. She glared at him and then processed to take more pictures.

**Time elapsed….**

They got back to NCIS and McGee went to take the pictures down to Abby and help her with processing them.

Jessi sat McGee's desk, since he was with Abby, and started spinning in the chair.

Gibbs walked over to her and gave her a list of numbers to call. "These are some leads we have. Call them and check to see what they have to offer." He ordered.

Jessi nodded and got right to work calling. _At least I'll have something to do besides reading magazines._ She thought to herself.

After an hour of calling she found three people that would know something. She informed Gibbs, and he sent Ziva to go talk to one, Tony and Jessi to go interview another, and he went to interview the third. And they all headed out with their gear.

Tony and Jessi were in the car. Tony reached for her hand, but she rejected the effort and turned to look out the window.

"You know, you make a pretty cute agent, babe." Tony stated smiling at her trying to ignore him.

Jessi just kept staring out the window.

"You know it has a nice ring to it, Special Agent Jessica DiNozzo." Tony declared, trying to get her to talk.

She just kept staring out the window.

"Ok, are you ever going to talk to me?" he quizzed, giving up.

Jessi turned towards him. "Not until you tell me what's really going on." She voiced.

"I already told you. Vance thought you would make a good agent." Tony replied.

"Tony, we both know that I wouldn't. I don't even like the sight of dead flesh. I made McGee take the pictures of the body. I just took the pictures of the other things." Jessi expressed.

Tony reached for her hand again, and this time she let him have it. He gave it a light kiss and then told her, "I think you would be an awesome agent. Everyone hates seeing dead bodies at first, but you get use to it."

"What if I don't want to get use to it? I don't want to be an agent. I liked being Abby's assistant. It was fun." Jessi cried. "And plus, I miss being able to talk to her."

Jessi turned to Tony and gave her best pouty face.

Tony glanced over at her. "I know, hun, but this will be the best for you. You'll see." He said as they arrived at the witness's house.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Jessi got back to the navy yard and told Gibbs what the witness told them.

"Good work, DiNozzos." Gibbs declared. "You know you guys make a good team. I think I should make this a permanent thing." He then stated.

Tony smiled and walked back to his desk. Jessi leaned in closer to Gibbs. "You know and I know, this is not why I'm here, Gibbs." Jessi whispered. "What is going on?" She quizzed.

Gibbs stood up and walked around his desk. "Not for me to tell you." He whispered in her ear. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked to the elevators to see Duckie.

Jessi walked over to McGee's desk and plopped in the chair. She then put her chin in her hands and stared forward.

Tony glanced over to her. "You know if you're going to be an agent, you have to find something to do, Probie." He teased.

Jessi then turned her head towards her loving husband. "You do remember who I have made best friends with, right?" She warned him. "I could have Abby kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

Tony chuckled and walked over to her. "I know, but you wouldn't do that, cause then you would have to find someone else to marry." He joked leaning against the desk.

She smiled an evil smile at him. "That's fine. I'm young. There are plenty of guys out there for me." She threw back in his face.

Tony squinted his eyes at her and shook his head. "You are a character, Jessi DiNozzo." He laughed leaning down to kiss her.

She turned her head just as he was about to kiss her on the lips, so he kissed her on the cheek instead.

Tony then chuckled to himself and walked back to his desk. He knew she couldn't give him the cold shoulder for long. She would need him for something.

Just then, Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo…. Uh huh…. You're kidding…. Where?... Ok I'll be right down." Tony hung up the phone and looked around. Nobody was in the bullpen except him and Jessi.

"You said you miss talking to Abby?" He inquired to Jessi. "Then let's go see her."

Tony then grabbed her arm and guided her to the elevator.

Jessi looked up at him. "Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"McGee. He found something on the case." Tony stated looking forward.

"Then why didn't he call Gibbs?" Jessi quizzed.

"Because, Gibbs is already down there." Tony said.

Jessi shrugged her shoulders and gave up. He wasn't about to cave in and tell her anything, but at least she gets to go talk to Abby.

They arrived at Abby's lab and Jessi ran in. She jumped towards Abby and wrapped her arms around her.

"I've missed being down here with you." Jessi cried.

Abby laughed and hugged her back. She then broke the hug and guided Jessi to the back. "Let's go talk back here while the men speak." Abby suggested.

Jessi walked with Abby to the back of the lab and then sat in the chair at the desk. They talked about anything and everything, until Tony came back and told Jessi to come along.

"Can't I stay down here with Abby, Please?" Jessi gave him puppy dog eyes and a pleading smile. "I promise I'll be good, daddy." She then teased.

Tony smiled and held his hand out. "No, we need to get back up to work on the case." He declared. "But I like that daddy thing, very sexy." He joked.

Jessi gave him another dirty look and reluctantly stood up and took his hand.

"Don't worry, Jess. I'll come over to ya'll's house and we can hang then." Abby voiced as they left.

Tony and Jessi got back in the elevator and Jessi pressed the stop button.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on or keep hiding it from me?" She interrogated. "Because I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Tony. I know I'm not training to be an agent."

Tony took a deep breath and then sighed. He didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't go on lying to her.

"Ok, fine, but you have to promise to not freak out." He demanded.

Jessi held her hand up with three fingers. "I promise. Now what's going on?"

Tony took another deep breath. "Gibbs informed me, two weeks ago, that while we were on our honeymoon…" He had to take another deep breath. "That Rivera broke out of jail and is coming after you." He finally choked up.

Jessi's eyes got wider. "You mean Rivera? As in the man who raped me and tortured me for a week, Rivera?" Jessi practically shouted.

All Tony could is nod his head.

Jessi backed against the wall and slid her back down it. She then pulled up her knees and buried her face in them.

Tony went and sat down by her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I promise you, Jessi, I'm not going to let him get you." Tony declared. "Niente può nuocergli mentre sono in giro." He whispered in her ear.

Jessi turned, buried her face in his chest, and just cried.

Tony kissed her on top of the head and stroked her hair. They sat there for another 30 minutes until Tony's phone rang. It was Gibbs and he wanted to know where they were.

**Review please and thank you.**


	4. Comfortably Numb

**Author's note: First, thank you for reading this story. Second, thank you for those who helped me. And third, please the first two stories, they will help understand this chapter especially.**  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was a week later and the team was still on the hunt for Rivera, in between taking the cases they had.

Jessi wasn't acting phased by Rivera chasing after her. She was actually pretty calm. Tony was worried that she was just harboring her feelings, but she would just reassure him that the best team in the world was looking out for her, so what would she have to worry about. (And plus, sleeping in one of the best agents arms every night helped, too.)

Tony had given her a little freedom, per Gibbs request, to at least go see Abby, as long as McGee or Gibbs were down there already.

Tony would walk Jessi to the elevator, and call Abby downstairs and have someone meet Jessi at the elevator.

Jessi came to the conclusion that she had lost total freedom the moment she learned Rivera was loose. She knew Tony wasn't going to let her leave, and he not know where she is. Like she said before, she's not that stupid. But she liked the fact she could go see Abby, even if she had to have someone there with her.

Jessi was on the elevator, going to see Abby. McGee was down there and he met her as soon as she arrived. He walked with her back into the lab and Jessi sat at a chair next to the desk.

"How you feeling today, Jess?" Abby asked her sounding concerned.

"I feel great!" Jessi stated.

"So no nightmares?" McGee inquired.

Jessi shook her head. "Nope, for some reason, I never have them when I'm with Tony. I guess he just makes me feel so safe, why should I worry about anything." She shrugged.

Abby smiled at her friend. She knew the feeling. No one could hurt her when she was in McGee's arms. No one could hurt her when she was in Gibbs arms either, but that's a totally different thing.

"Well, I guess you're right. Why should we worry, when we have such brave strong men at our side?" Abby stated putting her hand on McGee's shoulder.

McGee just put his hand on top of hers.

"You know girls, we do need to work." McGee pointed out.

"McGee, do you not think that I can multitask?" Abby screeched. "I mean I have been doing it for a little over a year now."

McGee threw his hands up to surrender. "You're right, Abs. I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

Abby kissed him on the cheek. "You're just embarrassed that I pointed out what a big strong man you are." Abby expressed, pinching his cheek.

McGee laughed. "No, I think we should really get to work. Instead of talking about our relationships." McGee pointed out again.

"McGee, what do you think we did down here while ya'll were up in the bullpen?" Jessi stated.

McGee just laughed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Abby did just ask you here to keep her company most of the time." McGee teased.

"See, then you understand our way of working." Jessi joked.

They all began to laugh. Just then, Gibbs walked into the lab and asked Abby and McGee what they had.

They informed him of their findings and he kissed Abby and Jessi on the cheek as he left.

"Good jobs, guys." He yelled over his shoulder.

Abby, McGee, and Jessi smiled. After about 15 minutes, McGee walked Jessi to the elevator, because Tony had called and wanted her up in the bullpen.

Jessi rode up to the bullpen and Tony was standing there waiting for her.

"What's up, babe?" Jessi inquired as Tony pulled her to his desk and sat her down.

"Rivera was spotted outside your sister's apartment building by one of the neighbors." Tony informed her.

"So why did you call me up here?" She asked him.

"Because, I'm making sure I have you in my eye sight. I'm not letting anything happen to you, Jessi." He cried as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Tony, I'm fine. If he's outside my sister's apartment, there's nobody there. He can't hurt anyone." Jessi told him, trying to calm him down.

Tony looked up at her. "How can you be so strong about this?" Tony quizzed.

Jessi looked into his eyes. "Because I have you." She stated giving him a light kiss.

**Time elapsed….**

Later that night, Jessi was down in the lab with Abby and McGee.

They were talking about planning on having dinner together that Friday, and what they wanted to do.

"I could cook; my sister says that I got the cooking gene." Jessi bragged a little bit.

Abby and McGee laughed to themselves. "We'll have to take you up on that then." Abby stated.

Abby then got a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Jessi inquired.

Abby just shook her head. "Nothing. Just got a bad thought." She stated going back to her work.

"Tell me." Jessi insisted.

"It was nothing, I swear. Just thought of something that I didn't need to." Abby spat.

"Abs, by the look on your face, I would say it was something." Jessi stated. "Just tell me."

Abby took a deep breath. "All this talk of having dinner and stuff, well I thought what if Rivera gets you and we can't do it cause he kills you." Abby finally choked up.

"Abby, why would you think that?" Jessi screeched. "You know I'm perfectly safe here."

"But what if you're not. I mean you were with, McGee when you got shot." Abby pointed out.

"Why are you being a pessimist?" Jessi stood up out of her chair. "And besides, the only reason I got shot was because I was alone in the car. I'm never alone anywhere except the elevator. And even then I have someone check it before I get on." She then yelled. "I haven't had freedom in almost a month. And I just found out last week why."

Abby walked up to Jessi. "I had just thought about it. I didn't want to say anything, until you coaxed it out of me, so don't get mad at me, Missy." She yelled right back in her face.

McGee wedged himself between the two girls. "Girls, there is no need to fight. Rivera is not worth breaking a friendship over." McGee strained to say, trying to keep the girls from killing each other.

Abby and Jessi didn't hear McGee. They were too enraged, to listen.

"Why would you even think about that in the first place, Abby?" Jessi barked.

"Someone's got to. You have to wake up and smell the coffee, Jessica. Life isn't just all candy and roses just cause you married Tony." Abby spat out.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? I've been raped and shot at. I know everything is not all good, just because I married Tony. I just don't want to think of anything happening to me. Do you know it was just recently that I stopped having nightmares of that week Rivera kidnapped me and McGee, and the night I got shot." Jessi yelled. "I JUST forgot that it happened. Dr. Cranston told me I don't need to come to her, because I'm cured. I want to keep the feeling of security, Abby. I don't need to think about Rivera coming after me."

Abby relaxed her stance and pushed McGee out of the way. She went to hug Jessi, but Jessi pushed away from her.

"Don't touch me." Jessi spat. She then turned and began to walk towards the elevators. McGee followed her; made sure she got on safe, and then went back to Abby.

"Give her some time, Abs. She's stressed out right now. You would be too." McGee said trying to console her.

Abby just buried her head in his chest. "I didn't mean to make her mad. I just wanted her to stop acting so damn ignorant." Abby cried. "She needed to actually let her feelings out. It's not good to bottle them up."

"I know, but she has to do what's best for her." McGee kissed the top of Abby's head and stroked her hair.

**Different scene…..**

Jessi got in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the bullpen. She put her back against the wall and fell to the floor. She brought her knees up to her face and cried into them. She had just had the biggest fight she had ever had with Abby. This was worse than when they fought over Jessi breaking McGee's heart. Jessi knew she was wrong in both fights, but she just couldn't stand to think of Rivera hurting her again. She had to think that everything was alright. She had to stay calm.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and she jumped at the sound. Tony got up from his desk and ran to the elevator to meet her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back up?" Tony scolded, and then he realized she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked walking in and sitting with her.

Jessi turned and buried her face in his chest. "Abby and I just fought." She cried into his chest.

"What about?" Tony inquired.

"About me not wanting to think about Rivera." Jessi mumbled.

"Oh, may I ask why that is, babe?" Tony said rubbing her arm.

Jessi lifted her head and looked at him. "Because, I'm finally getting to where I feel safe, and I don't want to screw that up. I don't want to go back to the way I was, looking over my shoulder at every turn and thinking every step behind me is him." She cried again.

Tony hooked his finger under her chin. "Tu sei sano e salvo nelle mie braccia. Niente può nuocergli lì." He whispered.

Jessi smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. Tony made her feel like there was nothing that could get her.

"Let's get off this elevator and go home." Tony suggested, standing up and extending his hand to help her.

Jessi took his hand and stood up herself, straightened out her clothes, and they walked out of the elevator.

They were walking through the bullpen to the other elevator to leave, Ziva and Gibbs had already left for the night. Then suddenly the elevator dinged, and out walked a woman dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Jeanne?" Tony asked surprised.

"Hello, Tony. How have you been?" She meekly said walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he quizzed her.

"I wanted to see you again. I needed to see you again." Jeanne stated putting a hand on his arm.

Jessi turned and kissed Tony on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the car, hun." With that she walked into the elevator.

Tony held up his left hand. "Jeanne, I'm married now. There's nothing more between us."

Jeanne looked surprised to see the ring on his finger. "You, Tony DiNozzo, the man who couldn't commit to me enough to tell me the truth about who he was, are married?" She interrogated.

"Yes, what did you think I would sit here and pine for you for the rest of my life?" Tony accused.

Jeanne looked down at her shoes. "Well, no," she looked back up at him. "But I was lead to believe so." She then stated.

"By who?" Tony gave her a confused look.

"I don't know who he was, but he called me like a week ago telling me that a certain NCIS agent still loved me. And then he hung up." Jeanne told him.

"He didn't say his name?" Tony questioned.

Jeanne just shook her head.

"I got to go." Tony said rushing to the elevator to chase up with Jessi.

**Meanwhile in the car garage….**

Jessi was walking to the car and heard footsteps come up behind her. She whipped around to find nobody was there.

_Maybe I'm just hearing things._ She thought to herself.

As she started walking again, she heard them again. Jessi turned around, and nobody was there.

"Tony? Is that you trying to scare me?" she yelled into the darkness. "Cause it's not funny, hun."

Just then a dark skinned man walked out from behind a pillar. "Nice to see you again, Little Bit." The man said in a thick Mexican accent.

**Review please and thank you.**


	5. Dangerous Game

**Author's note: First, thank you to my best friend and sister for letting me running ideas off of them, and for giving me some good ideas. Second, thank you for reading this. I know it's kind of a long chapter, but there was a lot I needed to stuff into it. But I will warn you, this chapter is NOT for the faint of heart. It has some content in it that will make your heart and stomach hurt, I know mine did. I hope you enjoy though.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Jessi's eyes opened slightly. There was a blinding light on her face. She tried to put her arms up to shield herself from it, but they wouldn't move. She fought for a minute till she realized, she was tied to a chair.

Jessi tried her best to get her hands free, but the more she fought, the more the rope cut into her skin.

When she finally gave up, she realized that her head was pounding. She let out a blood curdling scream and then set back in the chair.

She looked down at her body. All she had on was a bra and underwear. She tried to remember how she got here, but the pounding in her head was preventing that.

Jessi just began to cry. She wished that Tony was here to whisper sweet Italian words in her ear, wrap her in his arms, and tell her everything is going to be ok.

Just then, a shadow began to walk towards her. "You're awake I see, Little Bit." The shadow said in a thick Mexican accent.

Jessi then remembered who she was with.

Rivera came into view, and gave Jessi an evil grin. "I thought you were going to out for days." He exclaimed.

"What do you want with me, Rivera?" Jessi spat.

"Don't you know, Little Bit? I want you." Rivera stated darkly. He then walked up and stroked her cheek. "Ever since the last time I saw you, I have thought of no one else. You make me feel so good, Little Bit. I just can't get enough of you."

Jessi turned her head in the direction of his hand, and bit it.

Rivera recoiled his hand and shook it. He then took his other hand and slapped her across the face.

"You want to play hardball, I see. Well two can play that game." He yelled putting his foot between her legs and kicking the chair backwards.

Jessi's head hit the floor and bounced, almost knocking her unconscious.

Rivera then came up and stood over her, undoing his pants. "It seems I still need to teach you a lesson in manners, Mrs. McGee." He stated, pulling Jessi's wedding ring out of his pocket.

Jessi was getting closer and closer to unconsciousness, when all of a sudden sharp pants into her pelvis. Her eyes popped open, and sure enough Rivera was over her, ramming himself into her. Jessi tried her best to fight him, but with her hands being tied to the chair, and his body being pressed against hers, she couldn't move. _Why is this happening again? Where is Tony? _Jessi thought to herself.

**At NCIS…**

Tony and the other members of the team were working around the clock to try and find Rivera and Jessi.

As the hours passed by, Tony just got angrier and angrier. _How could I let this happen? Why did Jeanne have to distract me? Why didn't I just make her stay up here with me? _He thought over and over in his head.

Ziva and McGee looked up when Tony slammed his phone down. That was the 10th person he had talked to today and it was getting him nowhere.

Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. "You know, I'm here if you need to talk, Tony." She softly said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Tony looked up at her. "I just want to find her, Ziva. I want her here." He expressed.

"I know, Tony, maybe you should take a break and go for a walk or something." She suggested. "Go get some coffee."

Tony sighed. "Yeah, maybe a little fresh air would do me some good." He agreed and got up from his desk. "Tell boss I went to get some coffee." He stated walking towards the elevator.

When he got to the car garage, he looked down by his car at the small puddle of blood that was there. Tony just dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had only been married to Jessi for a month and she already was hurt. _What kind of husband let's his wife get kidnapped._ He thought.

Tony then rubbed his hands into his hair and stood up.

_**Flashback: **_

_Tony ran into the parking garage and heard screeching tires, so he ran towards them, gun ready. He saw a black car with blacked out windows driving off. He shot at the car, but all it did was make a few dents in the outside._

_**End of flashback.**_

Tony got in his car and drove to the coffee shop to get him some coffee.

As he was getting back in his car to head back to NCIS, he saw a guy that looked like Rivera walking down the street.

Tony chased after him. When he caught him and turned him around, it wasn't Rivera.

"I'm so sorry." Tony said embarrassed.

He was going crazy. But he swore right then and there that Rivera was going to die once he found him. And will not be a quick death either.

**Back with Rivera…..**

It was the next day.

Jessi's body was so sore and weak, that she could barely keep her head up anymore. Blood and tears ran down her cheek. She couldn't fight him anymore. She could feel where the rope had cut into her wrist and the blood running down her hands.

She wanted Tony to bust through the door and shot Rivera and carry her out of there.

Rivera walked back in and grabbed her underneath her chin to lift her head. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Little Bit." Rivera barked.

Jessi took what strength she had left and spit in his face.

He let go off her chin and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her head. "When are you going to learn?" Rivera ground between clenched teeth. "I guess I'm just going to have to use a different approach."

He started unbuttoning his pants and let them fall to the floor. He then pushed Jessi's head down to his penis. "Suck It!" He ordered. "And don't even think of trying to bite it off." He warned pulling tightly on her hair.

Jessi turned her head, but he pulled on her hair and forced back. Jessi tried to fight him as much as possible, but Rivera was stronger. He pulled on her hair one last time, and she screamed in pain. When she had her mouth open he forced his penis in.

"Oh, Little Bit, yeah, that feels good." He choked up as he forced Jessi's head up and down his dick.

He was forcing it so far back in Jessi's throat that she began to gag, which apparently turned Rivera on more.

After a few minutes, Rivera exploded in her mouth. Jessi turned and puked on the floor.

"Now, I hope you have learned your lesson, Little Bit. Because I would hate to have to do that again." Rivera scoffed as he walked away.

After Jessi puked for a good minute or so, she sat back up in the chair and hung her head.

"Tony, hurry up and save me." She cried to herself. She just sat there and cried herself to sleep. She was so exhausted. She finally just let her eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

She saw Tony bursting through the door and dueling Rivera. Rivera pulled out a knife and Tony tries to keep Rivera from stabbing him. Then they both fall to the floor and Rivera stands back up. The knife was lodged into Tony's ribs.

"Now you're all mine, Little Bit." Rivera said evilly.

Jessi woke screaming, "NOOOO!"

Jessi panted trying to catch her breath. She then remembered where she was and cried some more.

**Time elapsed…..**

**NCIS….**

Gibbs gets a call at his desk. "Gibbs…. On my way." Gibbs shoots out of his chair. "DiNozzo, McGee, Abby's lab now." He barked walking to the elevator.

Tony and McGee jumped out of their chairs and followed him.

They got down to Abby's lab.

"Whatcha got, Abs?" Gibbs asked walking up to her.

"No Caf-Pow, Gibbs?" Abby teased.

"Abby!" Gibbs barks.

"Sorry, well I figured out where Rivera is holding her." Abby stated.

"Where?" Tony inquired.

Abby gave them the address and the three men rushed off.

**Time elapsed….**

**Rivera and Jessi…..**

Rivera walked back in and kicked Jessi's chair to wake her up.

"Have you learned your lesson, Little Bit?" He questioned.

Jessi looked up at him with exhausted eyes.

"That's a girl, Little Bit." Rivera said stroking her cheek.

Jessi turned her head away from him. She had given up ever effort to stop him from touching her. Jessi was giving up all hope of being saved.

Just then the doors bust open to the room. "NCIS! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Tony yelled holding up his gun. McGee was with him, doing the same.

Rivera had gotten behind Jessi, pulled out a knife, and held it Jessi's neck. "Took you long enough to find me." Rivera taunted. "You know, McGee I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to the wedding."

McGee looked at Jessi confused. "But.." He started to say.

Tony reached over and stopped him from saying anymore. "Why would they invite you to their wedding?" He angrily asked.

"Because, I'm reason they are together. Don't you know this, Agent…?" Rivera accused.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony informed Rivera.

"Oh, so you're the one that Jeanne is still in love with?" Rivera pointed out. "How did you like my surprise of having her come back to you?" He taunted.

Tony wanted to lung at his throat, but he knew if he did that, then Jessi was dead.

"Let her go, Rivera." He barked.

"Why would I let her go, DiNozzo? She's in love with me." Rivera said getting under his skin. "Isn't that right, Little Bit?" Rivera got right up to Jessi's ear and pressed the knife more into her neck.

Jessi swallowed hard, and looked into Tony's eyes. "Yes." Jessi whispered.

"I don't think the good men heard you, Little Bit. Speak a little louder." Rivera pushed the knife in harder to her neck.

"YES!" Jessi screamed.

Rivera loosened the knife from her neck. "That's right, McGee. Seems you have just lost her to a better man." He taunted.

McGee lunged towards Rivera, but Tony stopped him. "He's not worth it, McGee."

When McGee began to lunge, Rivera dug his knife into Jessi's neck again, and then when McGee relaxed so did he.

Jessi looked at Tony and McGee with sad eyes. "Rivera," Jessi said in a tired voice. "Honey, they're not worth losing me over." She reached up and grabbed his arm to get the knife away from her neck.

As soon as Jessi got the knife away. "Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She said still holding on to his arm so that he didn't bring the knife back up.

"See, I know I could get you to come to your senses." Rivera stated.

He dropped the knife from his hands and untied her, bringing her up to him.

"Now kiss me to show me how much you love me." Rivera ordered.

Jessi leaned in to kiss him. Tony's heart felt like it had just dropped into the pit of his stomach watching this. He wanted to run over there and stop her, but he knew that would be a bad idea.

Jessi kissed Rivera and then started to go down his body. She got to his pants and unbuttoned them.

"Oh, yes. That would be nice." Rivera stated closing his eyes as Jessi had finished unbuttoning his pants.

Jessi then reached inside his boxers and pulled out his dick. She massaged it to get it nice and hard, and when he leased expected it, she reached for the knife and cut it off.

Rivera screamed at the pain and fell to the floor.

McGee and Tony kinda winced as they watched.

"Now you get to know how I felt." Jessi yelled at him.

She leaned over him and began to slap him with his cut off dick. "How do you like to be slapped in the face with it, Rivera?" She exclaimed.

She then took the knife and began stabbing him in the chest and abdomen. "This is for you beating me, this is for you shoving your junk in me, this is every nightmare you were the star of, and this is for just being you." Jessi screamed as she stabbed him.

She continued stabbing him, until Tony walked up behind and wrapped her in his arms to pull her away.

"He's dead, Jess." He whispered. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Jessi turned into his chest and cried. "I'm sorry, Tony. I had to make him believe that I loved him." She cried into his chest.

"Shh…. Ti amo con un amore che brucia più di mille soli." He whispered trying to calm her down.

Jessi smiled. "I love you too, Tony." She said lifting her head up and giving him a kiss.

"Let's go home." He stated leading her out and wrapping an arm around McGee.

They all walked outside and walked to the car. Gibbs was standing outside, leaning against it.

Jessi couldn't control herself, she let go of Tony and McGee and ran to Gibbs, wrapping him in a hug.

"I've never been so happy to see all of you." She cried into his chest.

Gibbs just smiled and kissed on the top of the head.

Tony helped her into the car, and they headed back to NCIS.

When they got back Jeanne was sitting at Tony's desk waiting for them to get back.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked her.

"I wanted to see you again." She stated.

"Jeanne, I already told you…" Tony started to say but Jeanne stopped him.

"I know you're married, but I just wanted to see your face one more time before I left." She interrupted.

Jessi was leaning on McGee when they had stopped. "Honey, can you just go see Duckie please." She requested.

Jeanne looked around Tony to see who was talking. "You're married to her?" Jeanne asked with a slight disgust in her voice.

Jessi could feel her blood begin to boil. It was because of this woman that she was taken in the first place, and now she is insulting her.

"She's twice your age, Tony." Jeanne exclaimed. "What are you going to do with a little girl?"

That was it Jessi had had enough. "Look here, BITCH!" Jessi yelled. "I have just spent two days in a nasty room, being raped and tortured by a guy that kidnapped me because you decided you needed to come see MY husband." McGee and Tony tried to stop her from getting any closer to Jeanne, for fear of what she might do.

"Well, if you weren't showing off your goods, then maybe this would have never happened." Jeanne retorted.

Jessi pushed Tony and McGee off of her and got right in Jeanne's face.

"Do you want to know what I have been through in the last year?" Jessi growled. "I have been raped, twice now, and shot. I have woken up every night, dripping in sweat and screaming because all I could think about was the face of the men after me. I have pushed away those that love me just because I was trying to be strong and not show any fear. And now some annoying little bitch comes and is telling me that it was MY fault all this happened? I don't think you want to try something like that again." Jessi then turned and went to walk back to McGee and Tony.

Right before she could reach them, Jeanne reached out and pulled her hair, pulling her back.

Jessi whipped around and caught Jeanne hand in her own. She twisted it, bringing Jeanne to the floor.

Jessi got right in her ear. "I told you NOT to try something again. I may not be the strongest I've been, but I can still kick your ass." She whispered.

Jeanne scoffed at her. Jessi then twisted her wrist some more, making Jeanne wince. "What was that?" Jessi growled.

"I killed a man today. I am NOT afraid to kill you." Jessi warned.

She then let Jeanne go and stood up. "Let's go see Duckie." Jessi exclaimed calming.

Tony looked around confused and then followed Jessi down to autopsy to see Duckie.

Gibbs and Ziva smiled a little at the sight they just saw. "I don't know what Tony was so worried about?" Ziva stated. "I think Jessi can take care of herself."

Gibbs chuckled and walked to his desk.

**Review please and thank you.**


	6. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**A/N: First, thank you to those that let me run ideas off of you. Second, thank you for reading this. And third, please read the first two stories, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever, if you haven't already. They explain a lot of what's going on in this story. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It had been six weeks since Jessi was rescued.

Jessi was sitting in Dr. Cranston's office, on the couch.

"So, what you're telling me is, you don't still have dreams about Rivera?" Dr. Cranston questioned.

Jessi just shook her head. "Unless Tony isn't home yet and I fall asleep, but once he's home, they're gone." She stated casually.

"That's kind of odd." Rachel commented. "Usually those with PTSD have dreams for a while. I just thought that it went away by the time you had married Tony. Maybe he is your cure."

Jessi thought about it for a while. She had more dreams about Rivera when she wasn't with Tony, but when she was there was nothing. She slept peacefully.

"Maybe he is." Jessi laughed.

"Well, if you need me, I'm always here. But I don't think we need to have anymore sessions. I think you're ok without me." Rachel said standing up.

Jessi stood up as well. "Well, thank you Dr. Cranston, again, for helping me. I really appreciate it." Jessi and Rachel shook hands. Then, Jessi walked out of the office and went to work.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi got off the elevator and headed for Tony's desk.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tony greeted.

Jessi smiled her crooked smile. "Good morning." She greeted leaning over his desk to kiss him.

"How was therapy?" Ziva asked from her desk.

Jessi turned and faced her. "Pretty good actually, she is cancelling my sessions again." She then stated.

"And why is that?" Ziva questioned.

"She said I don't need her anymore." Jessi exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you need her anymore?" McGee asked curiously.

"Because," Jessi walked around and sat in Tony's lap. "I have Tony."

She then leaned into Tony's ear. "Il tuo amore è ciò che mi guida a casa." She purred.

Tony looked at her surprised. Jessi then stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that's right. I looked it up." She giggled, then leaned down gave him a kiss and headed to Abby's lab.

When she got there, Abby was working on her computer. Abby turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, good morning, Jess." She greeted, turning back to her computer. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like crap. I've been sick all morning, but that's been every morning for the past few weeks." Jessi stated.

Abby turned and looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows. "Have you had your period yet?" She quizzed.

Jessi thought about it. "Actually, no, I haven't. I was supposed to start this week." Jessi exclaimed.

Abby turned her whole body towards her. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She interrogated.

"Oh, come on, Abby, it's probably just my body adjusting to being raped." Jessi brushed off.

"Are you sure? Did you miss your periods last time?" Abby quizzed.

"Well, no, but he also wasn't as brutal last time either." Jessi pointed out.

"I would still take a test just to be sure." Abby suggested.

Jessi scoffed and walked to the back of the lab.

While she was putting on her lab coat, Jessi thought about what Abby was saying.

_I couldn't be. _Jessi thought. _Although, Rivera didn't wear a condom, or pull out._

Jessi then ran to the front of the lab. "Abby, we need to get me a pregnancy test, NOW!" She screeched.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was an hour later. Abby and Jessi had run to the store to get a pregnancy test.

Jessi was in the bathroom stall peeing on the stick and Abby was in there with her, for support.

After Jessi was done she pulled her pants back up and walked out. She set the pregnancy test by the sink and washed her hands.

"If you do turn up pregnant, what are you going to do?" Abby asked.

Jessi turned around, leaning against the sink, and hung her head. "I don't know, Abs." she cried.

Abby put a comforting arm around her. "It's going to be ok. Who knows, it could turn out to be Tony's." Abby pointed out, trying to comfort her.

Jessi smiled slightly. "Yeah, it would be nice to have a little mini Tony running around." She laughed.

Abby started to laugh harder than Jessi.

"What?" Jessi asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just imagining a little baby acting like Tony. Running up to girls, asking for their numbers, quoting James Bond." Abby was laughing so hard she could barely get her words out.

Jessi then began to laugh herself. "Yeah, I can also see the baby speaking Italian just to give a girl chills."

The girls laughed until Jessi got a glance of the test sitting on the counter.

Her laughter stopped abruptly. "Oh my gosh." She mumbled under her breath.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi walked into the bullpen and straight for Tony's desk. She leaned in closer to him, "Can we go talk somewhere?" She whispered.

Tony looked up at her. She looked sad. "Sure, honey, what's wrong?" He asked her curiously.

"Let's go talk and I'll tell you." Jessi said turning around and heading for the conference room.

Tony stood up and followed her. He was worried. She had never acting like this before.

When they got into the conference room, Tony walked in behind Jessi and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Tony questioned.

"I'm late, Tony." Jessi choked up. She was verging on tears.

"What do you mean you're late? You mean your period?" Tony had to sit down. His head was getting dizzy.

Jessi just nodded. The tears were rolling down her face.

"Are you…?" Tony asked pulling her towards him.

Jessi nodded again.

Tony took a minute to process it. "So, I'm going to be a….. Father?" he finally choked up.

Jessi plopped down in the chair next to him. "That's the problem. I don't know if it's yours or not." She cried into her hands.

"Well, who else's could it be?" Tony barked.

Jessi just lifted her head up and stared at him.

Tony thought about it. "You can't be serious?" Tony shot out of his chair. "You think that it's that monster's?" Tony yelled.

Jessi just buried her face in her hands again and cried.

Tony couldn't believe this. Not only had that monster hurt his wife, but now she could be carrying his spawn. He couldn't take anymore of this.

Tony stormed out and went to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. Before anyone could pick up, he hung up.

He then began to pace behind his desk.

Ziva walked over to her desk, from the copier.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked watching Tony pace.

"My wife is pregnant." Tony barked.

"Oh, that's great." Ziva cheered. "Wait, why are pacing like you're angry?" She then questioned.

Tony stopped and looked directly at Ziva. "Because, my dear Israeli, it might not be mine." He ground out between clenched teeth, then he started pacing again.

"Whose could it…" Ziva started to say, then she caught on. "Oh!"

Tony gave a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, exactly."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Ziva. I just don't know."

Just then Gibbs walked in with McGee. "DiNozzo, what are you doing?"

Tony ignored him and kept pacing.

Gibbs walked over and stood in front of him to stop him from pacing. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, boss, but Jessi's pregnant." Tony told his team leader.

"And, you're point is?" Gibbs inquired.

"It may not be mine, boss." Tony sighed.

Gibbs reached up and slapped Tony on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Tony screamed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your wife has just been raped and tortured. She didn't choose this." Gibbs barked. "Where is she right now?"

"I left her in the conference room crying." Tony stated.

Gibbs slapped him again. "Go to her, you idiot." He ordered. "If she needs you now than ever before."

Tony rubbed the back of his head again and walked towards the conference room. He stopped at the end of the bullpen and turned towards Gibbs. "Thank you, boss." Then he went to Jessi.

Jessi was still in the conference room crying when Tony got there. He walked over to her, picked her up, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I was being a jackass." He whispered into her ear.

Jessi lifted her head. "I would have probably reacted the same way if I were you." She stated through her cries.

Tony placed his hands on her face. With his thumb, he wiped a tear off her cheek. "We're going to figure this out, Jessi. No matter what it takes." He told her. "Il mio amore per te è più forte di ogni amore che io abbia mai sentito." He then purred.

Jessi gave him a weak smile. "I'm scared, Tony. What if this is Rivera's baby?" she cried.

"Then…." Tony hooked his fingers under her chin and looked into her eyes. "We'll keep it."

Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug.

"How did I get blessed with a wonderful husband like you?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're just luck, I guess." He teased, grabbing her shoulders and pulling in for a kiss.

"I love you, Jessi." He whispered against her lips. "And nothing is going to change that."

**Review please and thank you.**


	7. Hold On for One More Day

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Also, one of the lines in here is from Yes Dear. I love that show, if you watch it, you'll know what I'm talking about. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. Btw, thank you to those that gave me thoughts on this chapter, and those chapters after. You guys are a blessing.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

A week later, Jessi had set up an appointment with the OBGYN to see how far along she was.

She and Tony were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called back. They both were so nervous, but neither one of them were showing it.

Jessi laid her head on Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes for a little while. She hadn't slept well the night before, worrying about today.

This was when they were basically going to find out if it was Tony's or if I was Rivera's.

Jessi was still kind of restless, but having Tony's arm around her made her feel a little better.

Soon the nurse called her in and they walked to the examination room.

When the doctor got in, he asked questions and began the examination.

**Meanwhile at NCIS….**

Abby and McGee were in her lab.

"Where's Jessi? I thought she no longer had to go to therapy?" McGee questioned.

"She's at the doctor's seeing how far along she is in her pregnancy." Abby stated.

"Oh, right. I forgot they were going today." McGee said. "I hope, for both their sanities that it turns out to be Tony's."

"Me, too." Abby sighed. "I know Jessi has been going crazy since she found out."

"Has she talked to Dr. Cranston about it?" McGee wondered.

"I think she called her just to vent one night, but I don't think she went to visit her." Abby stated.

McGee nodded. "That probably made her feel a little better getting off her chest."

Abby just nodded. She knew her friend had been through a lot in the past year. She had been raped once, before she even really knew anyone here. She had been shot, because she was nosey, and almost killed. And she had been raped and tortured by the same guy that did it to her before. Now to have his baby, Abby didn't think that Jessi would take it well.

"You know, McGee, I think we should throw a baby shower for the both of them." Abby suggested. "Might help them out a little bit."

McGee thought about that for a minute and then responded, "Yeah, and of course we'll get Breena involved, since she is Jessi's sister."

"Oh, but of course." Abby agreed. "We can't leave Breena out."

McGee just smiled at Abby. He loved her more than anything. One, she was a great friend to everyone. Two, she was just so beautiful. And three, she had a way of making a bad situation seem like a party.

"You know I love, Ms. Sciuto." McGee said kissing Abby on the cheek.

"I love you too, Tim." Abby repeated.

Just then, McGee's phone rang. "McGee…. Be right there, boss." He exclaimed right before hanging up.

"Dead marine." McGee then stated to Abby. "I'll be in here later to help you out."

With that, he was gone.

**Back at the OGBYN….**

"We're going to do a pelvic ultrasound to see how far you are, my dear." The doctor stated.

Jessi nodded and then the doctor got everything ready.

"Now, it may hurt just a little." The doctor informed her.

"Nothing can hurt as bad as being raped, doc." Jessi stated.

The doctor chuckled. "True."

Then they processed with the ultrasound.

**Back at NCIS….**

"Damn it, where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"He's at the doctor still with Jessi, boss." McGee reminded him.

Gibbs then remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Has anyone heard from them? Have they found anything out yet?" he then asked.

McGee and Ziva shook their heads.

"Neither one has called yet." McGee stated.

"Well, as soon as they do, let me know." Gibbs ordered. "I'm going to see Duckie."

McGee looked over at Ziva. "Do you think its Rivera's?" He asked her.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I would hope not. Tony would have a fit." She stated.

McGee let out a snort. "But can you imagine a little DiNozzo running around?" He laughed.

Ziva began to laugh too. "Yeah, quoting movies all the time, chasing girls, wearing expensive baby shoes." She teased.

McGee laughed. "Don't forget pulling rank on practically everybody." He joked.

They both were laughing so hard, they didn't notice Jessi and Tony walk into the bullpen.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jessi inquired.

"Oh, nothing just picturing a little DiNozzo running around NCIS." Ziva laughed out.

Jessi just smiled.

Tony walked over to McGee's desk. "What's so funny about me having a kid, Probie?" He growled, standing over McGee.

McGee stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Nothing. Just having a little fun." McGee defended. "But we're done."

"Good," Tony declared. "Now, where's Gibbs?" He then asked.

"He's down with Duckie. Why?" McGee informed him.

"Because we have big news." Jessi stated. "Call everybody up here, if you can, I want you all to hear this."

McGee called Gibbs and Abby up to the bullpen. He had told Gibbs to bring Duckie and Palmer with him.

After a few minutes, everyone arrived in the bullpen.

"So, what's the big news?" Gibbs demanded.

Jessi took a deep breath and looked at Tony. She then looked back at the crowd.

"Well, as you all know, I am pregnant." She started.

"And?" Abby begged for more.

"Well, at the doctor's we had an ultrasound to see how far along I am…." Jessi continued.

"And?" Ziva rushed her.

Jessi put her hand on Tony's chest and looked at the floor. "Well, we found out that its twins." She stated.

"Well, is it Tony's or not?" McGee blurted out.

Jessi took a deep breath. "Well, the doctor's best guess of how many weeks I am is about… What did he say, honey?" She asked Tony.

Tony looked at the crowd. "She's about 10 weeks and 4 days." Tony exclaimed with pride.

"So it's yours?" Abby shouted.

Tony just nodded happily. "Yeah, apparently, my boys can swim pretty fast if they want to." He stated.

Abby came up to hug both of them, when Tony stopped her. "Hold up, I don't want to get you pregnant." He joked.

Abby slapped him on the arm and hugged him anyway. Then she hugged Jessi and they both did a little happy dance.

Everyone else cheered and hugged the couple. Palmer called Breena to tell her the good news and she practically screamed so loud, his eardrum almost busted.

"By the way, Jess." Abby said turning to her. "McGee and I want to throw you and Tony a baby shower, and you're all invited." She then announced to the whole group. "We'll figure out details when we can get with Breena."

"Well, I'm excited about the news, but we have a case to solve. So, let's get back to work." Gibbs barked.

Jessi was walking to the elevator with Abby when Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Congratulations. You two will make excellent parents." He told her.

"Thank you, Gibbs." She smiled and then she and Abby headed to the lab.

**Review.**


	8. Baby Shower

**A/N: First, thank you for reading this. Second, I hope you enjoy it. Third, read the first two stories, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever, they explain some things that go on in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was 4 months later. Jessi was on bed rest because of the weight of the twins. But she talked Tony into to letting her go to NCIS, as long as she sat down, rested, and didn't try to do anything.

Jessi was in Abby's lab talking to her.

"I can't believe that you talked Tony into letting you come up here." Abby exclaimed while she was working on the case.

"I figured it was better than being stuck in that apartment." Jessi laughed.

Abby let out a giggle. "Yeah, I guess it is." Abby agreed. "But if you need to lie down or something just let me know, ok?" She then suggested.

"Oh, I will." Jessi stated. "And anyway, if I don't, Tony will probably force me to." She teased.

Abby laughed and just then, Tony and McGee walked in.

"How you feeling, hun?" Tony questioned.

Jessi turned to him and gave him a look. "I'm fine, Tony. I'm sitting down and enjoying talking to someone other than the T.V. all day." She snarked.

Tony just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

McGee was coming down to get Abby's help tracing a call for the case. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"So what are you hear for, Tony?" Abby quizzed. "Besides checking on your wife."

Tony handed her an evidence bag. "Gibbs needs DNA on this."

He then turned back to Jessi. "You know I was thinking last night, Jess, we need a bigger place if we're going to have those twins." He brought up.

Jessi cocked one eyebrow up. "Are you suggesting we move? Even though I'm on bed rest?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "I just think that apartment is going to be crowded with 4 people living there."

"Well, could we wait to move after I have the twins?" Jessi suggested.

Tony smiled. "Of course, but I do want to be looking for houses now." He ordered.

"Ok, fine. But we have to agree on the house. And I'm not moving in to something that's way too pricey." Jessi barked.

"Deal." Tony said extending his hand.

Jessi slapped his hand away. "I don't want to shake your hand." She then grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Tony licked his lips. "Well, I'll agree to this deal again anytime." He teased.

Jessi gave her crooked smile and then Tony kissed her good-bye and headed back to the bullpen.

"You know we need to figure out the details of your baby shower." Abby brought up.

"Well, where do you want it?" Jessi asked.

Abby thought about it for a little while.

"Why don't we ask Gibbs if we can have it at his house?" McGee suggested. "I mean, he likes both of you. And I don't think he can say no to either one of you." He teased.

"Yeah, we could do that." Abby laughed. "But, now we just need to figure out games and such."

So Jessi and Abby talked out details, McGee put in his opinion every now and then, but the girls would just look at him crazy and continue with their thoughts.

"Maybe we should include Breena in this conversation." Abby stated.

"Ok, I'll call her and see if she's busy at work." Jessi said dialing her sister's number.

They talked to Breena and figured everything out.

After an hour of doing that, Gibbs walked in and wanted to know what they had.

Abby and McGee filled him in.

Then Abby turned on her charm. "Gibbs, I have a request." She started.

"Sure, Abby what is it?" Gibbs said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Could we use your house to have Jessi and Tony's baby shower?" Abby asked him as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Gibbs stared at her for a little while with squinted eyes. He finally gave in and told them they could, but they had to clean up afterwards.

Abby agreed and everything was set.

"Now, all we have to do is get the stuff." Abby stated as Gibbs walked out.

"We'll pick up Breena and go shopping tonight to get everything." McGee proclaimed.

"Great." Abby exclaimed. "This is going to be the best baby shower EVER!"

**Time elapsed….**

A week later, Abby, McGee, Breena, and Palmer were setting up for the baby shower at Gibbs' house.

"Everything looks great, guys." Jessi exclaimed walking in the door.

Tony followed her in, helping her over to the couch.

"Now, I don't want you to move, unless you have to go to the bathroom. And even then, either I or Abby or Breena will walk with you." Tony ordered.

Jessi gave him her crooked smile and saluted. "Yes sir." She teased.

"Other hand, Jess." Gibbs stated walking in.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Jessi said, saluting with her other hand.

Abby went and sat beside her. "Don't you get annoyed of him being so overprotective all the time?" She questioned.

Jessi let out a giggle. "No, I've gotten use to it. Ever since I was put on bed rest, all he lets me do is go pee." She explained. "And even then he has to be there to help me."

Abby laughed. "Doesn't that get on your nerves?"

"No, I think it's kinda sweet. Plus, he gets me anything I want, so why should I complain." Jessi laughed.

The girls sat there and chatted, as other people were coming in.

Finally everyone had gotten there and it was time for the party to start.

They played games, opened presents, ate cake, and talked about anything and everything.

After about 2 hours or more, people started leaving and Abby and the rest started cleaning up.

"Let me help you guys." Jessi exclaimed, trying to get off the couch.

Before she could Tony had grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you dare. You sit down and direct traffic. I'll help clean." He ordered.

"Tony? Helping clean up?" McGee mumbled to Abby. "That's something I thought I would never see."

Abby giggled and Tony turned towards McGee. "What was that, McSmartyPants?" Tony yelled.

"Nothing, Tony." McGee backed down. "I was just being silly."

"That's what I thought. Now go help Breena clean the kitchen." Tony ordered.

"You can't boss me around. You have no rank over me here." McGee retorted.

Tony walked up and got right in his face. "Please!" He said sweetly.

"Wow, having kids changes a person." McGee teased. He then went into the kitchen with Abby and they helped Breena clean up in there.

Tony went and sat by Jessi. "Well, did you have fun?" He asked her putting his arm around her.

"Tons. It was so nice to get out of the house and not be at NCIS either." She sighed.

Tony kissed on top of the head. "Tu sei il mio amore per l'eternità e oltre." He purred in her ear.

Jessi shivered and smiled her crooked smile. "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." She whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Mrs. DiNozzo." He licked his lips right before their lips touched.

After everything was clean, Tony helped Jessi off the couch and they all went home.

**Review please and thank you.**


	9. Having My Babyies

**A/N: Thank you reading, read the prequels. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was three months and close to Jessi's due date. She was spending another day at NCIS headquarters just to get out of the house. Tony had told her to sit at his desk, instead of going to Abby's lab.

The team had got a case, so Tony, Gibbs, and McGee were out of the office interviewing a witness.

Ziva was at her desk talking to one of her Mossad contacts on the phone. Abby was waiting on a DNA sample to get back, so she had joined Jessi in the bullpen to keep her company.

Abby and Jessi were talking about Abby and McGee's date from the previous night.

"He made you the same thing?" Abby remarked.

"Yeah, steak 'Auld Reekie', he fixed it that night that you came upset." Jessi told her. "Or the chef he hired did."

"Oh, well then. I guess that's his trademark dish for a romantic evening at his apartment." Abby stated. "Did you guys dance too?"

Jessi nodded. "Yup, to 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin."

"Oh, well the song we danced to was 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith." Abby smiled. The date didn't go exactly the same as Jessi and McGee's; for one thing they finished it.

Just then, Jessi had a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She the pain shot through her.

"You ok, Jess?" Abby said reaching out to her.

"Yeah, just the babies moving I think." Jessi said as the pain subsided.

Ziva looked up at the girls across the bullpen. "You sure?"

Jessi nodded. "Yeah, it's gone now, so no worries."She stated. "So did anything else happen exciting last night?"

"Well, he gave me this." Abby said sticking out her left hand. There was a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"He proposed?" Jessi exclaimed.

Abby just nodded excitedly.

Jessi started clapping and kind of jumping in her chair a little bit. Then the pain came back.

When Jessi doubled over in pain, Abby and Ziva both jumped up and went to her.

"Are you sure you're ok, Jessi?" Ziva asked concerned.

Jessi sucked in air. "Yeah, just a little bit of pain. Nothing I can't handle."

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital just in case." Abby suggested.

Jessi waved her hands in the air. "No, I don't need to. It's just they are fighting for space in there." She laughed.

"Ok, but let us know if you need to." Ziva said going back to her desk.

Jessi nodded. "So tell me details." She squealed at Abby.

"Well, we were dancing and he stopped and got down on one knee." Abby started to say.

But as she was telling the story, Jessi doubled over in pain again.

"You know what; I think we do need to get to the hospital." Jessi mentioned. "My water just broke."

Ziva and Abby both shot up and helped Jessi out of the chair and to the elevator.

"You two go ahead, I'll call Tony." Ziva exclaimed as Abby and Jessi got on the elevator.

**Different scene….**

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee were getting all the details from this witness they could. The witness was an elderly woman who had nothing but her cats and her collection of Victorian paintings.

She kept going on and on about the paintings and her cats. They had to get her on the subject of what she witnessed.

Just as she was droning on about her cats again, Tony's phone rang. He got up and walked to a place where he wouldn't disturb the process.

"DiNozzo…. She's WHAT?... Ok, I'll be right there…." He hung up the phone and went back into the room with everyone else.

"Sorry to disturb, but, Boss, Jessi's in labor." Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs and McGee shot up. "Ok, I'll drive you to the hospital. McGee, you stay here and get the rest of her story. I'll send Ziva to come get you." Gibbs ordered walking out of the door.

**In the car….**

Gibbs was racing towards the hospital as fast as he could. Tony was clinging to the handle bar above the door for dear life.

"Um, boss, don't you think Jessi would want me alive to see the birth of my children." Tony exclaimed.

"I'm trying to get you to the hospital as fast as possible, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "I don't want you to miss the birth of your first child."

"Got it, boss." Tony said. He didn't want to miss it either, but he still wanted to be alive when it happened.

When they finally reached the hospital, Tony and Gibbs jumped out of the car.

Tony ran to the desk and asked for Jessi's room. The nurse told him where she was and he ran to go see her.

Jessi was lying in the hospital bed, drenched in sweat. But to Tony, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Honey, you made it." Jessi exclaimed seeing Tony walk in the door.

"Do you think I would miss this?" Tony teased.

Jessi tried to smile her crooked smile, but the pain was so overbearing that all she could give is a weak one.

Tony leaned down and got right in her ear. "Guarda più bella che io abbia mai visto adesso." He whispered.

Jessi shivered a little, and then another contraction came. Tony went to give her his hand, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Just these two fingers." Gibbs told him holding up his index and middle fingers. "Or you won't have any feeling in your hand."

"Thank you, boss." Tony said giving her his fingers so that she could squeeze them. Once the contraction subsided, she released his fingers.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some coffee." Abby exclaimed. "Would anybody else like some?"

"I'll go with you." Gibbs pronounced.

"Tony?" Abby asked looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm ok for now."

Abby nodded and walked out of the room with Gibbs.

Tony sat beside Jessi and stroked her hair. "I can't believe we are about to be parents." He cried.

Jessi smiled. "Me neither."

**16 hours later…..**

Jessi was now at 10 centimeters and ready to push.

Tony stood by her head and put his fingers in her hand.

The doctor stood at the foot of the bed and was having her push.

"Just three more pushes." The doctor told her.

Soon the first twin was born. It was a bouncing baby boy, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and that prominent Italian nose.

Tony pulled his arm back in victory. The DiNozzo name will live on for another generation.

Then Jessi started pushing for the second twin to be born. After about 5 pushes, out came a beautiful baby girl, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and her mother's nose.

The nurses cleaned off the babies, weighed them, measured them, and then handed them to their parents.

Tony and Jessi smiled at their new babies. They were so perfect, not a hair out of place, or a finger missing.

Tony had gotten the little girl, while Jessi had the boy.

"What are we going to name them?" Jessi asked.

"If you don't mind, can we name the girl Katelyn?" Tony suggested.

"Why Katelyn?" Jessi inquired.

"She was a woman on our team." Tony explained. "She was killed by a terrorist."

"Sure." Jessi said. "How about Katelyn Abigail Ziva DiNozzo?" she then suggested.

Tony smiled. "I like that."

"And we could name the boy Anthony Timothy Jethro DiNozzo." Jessi brought up looking down at the beautiful baby she just had. He looked so much like his father.

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds right."

He then looked down at the little girl that was in his arms. She looked like her mother in every way possible.

"Tu sei il mio raggio di sole." Tony whispered to their daughter.

Jessi smiled and watched her husband coo over their daughter.

"Nulla è mai andare a nuocergli, non mentre sono in giro." He whispered again.

Jessi was beginning to fall asleep, so Tony put Katelyn in the crib that the doctor's had brought in for her and took little Anthony from his mother.

Jessi kind of opened her eyes and fought him.

"Jess, just go to sleep you have had a long day. I'm just putting him in his crib." Tony soothed her.

Jessi let him take little Anthony and closed her eyes.

Tony placed little Anthony in the crib alongside his sister.

""Ti amo entrambi più che amo me stesso." He whispered.

**Time elapsed….**

The next day, the rest of the team was coming in periodically and visiting with Tony and Jessi.

They would admire the children and congratulate the parents.

That night, around 10 o'clock or so, the nurses came to take the twins to the nursery for the night.

Tony went and held Jessi's hand.

"Hanno fatto molto meglio la mia vita e io la ringrazio." He purred.

She gave a slight shiver and smiled.

Tony leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Jessica DiNozzo."

"I love you, too, Tony." She whispered.

These two days, had gone on both of their top ten list of best days ever.

**Review, please and thank you.**


	10. Fighter

**A/N: First, I want to dedicate this chapter to smush68, she is the reason I wrote it, and it was her idea to have it this way, so thank you. Second, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It had been three months since the babies were born.

Tony and Jessi moved into a house a month after the twins were born, and named McGee and Abby as the Godparents.

Jessi was tired of being at the house all day with the twins, so she made a trip to NCIS.

She got off the elevator carrying both car seats.

Tony noticed and ran to go help her.

"What are you doing here, hun?" He asked grabbing little Anthony and placing him on his desk.

Jessi set Katelyn next to him. "You know I get cabin fever very quickly." She laughed.

Tony chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Why hello, Jessi, and the twins." Ziva greeted walking from her desk to see the twins. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good, can't complain too much. I just had to get out of that house." Jessi sighed.

Ziva laughed a little bit and played with the twins.

"They are just little bundle of toys." Ziva cooed.

"It's JOY, Ziva." Tony corrected her.

"Oh. Well they are still so cute." Ziva said tickling their bellies.

Just then, McGee and Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Oh, hey, Jessi." McGee greeted. "Having a case of cabin fever are we?" He teased.

"You know it." Jessi laughed.

Gibbs and McGee came over to admire the twins as well.

"Did you tell Abby you were coming?" McGee asked playing with the twins.

"Yeah, I did actually." Jessi stated. "Wonder where she is?"

"I'm right here!" Abby hollered, practically running towards them. "Where are those precious little things?"

She reached them, pushing McGee and Gibbs out of the way.

"Oh, my little God children. That's ok, Nanny Abby is here!" Abby squealed as she approached the twins.

"Abs, they're not crying." Tony pointed out.

"Shh." Abby snapped putting a finger over his lips.

Jessi laughed. "Whatcha got for them now, Abs?" She teased.

"Just some little dog collars I found at the store the other day." Abby said pulling the collars out of her pocket.

"My children are NOT wearing dog collars!" Tony barked.

Abby scoffed. "That's ok, when you're at my house you can wear them all you want." Abby whispered.

Tony just rolled his eyes. He knew that he was never going to win this argument with Abby.

"You know, Jess, we haven't had a girl's night out since you've had the twins." Abby stated standing up and looking at Jessi.

"That's true, but I can't leave the twins at home alone with Tony." Jessi said.

"And why not?" Tony asked offended.

"Because, they would die." Jessi retorted. "You haven't been alone with them since they were born."

"Why do you think you can sleep till 8 o'clock every morning?" Tony mentioned.

Jessi squinted her eyes at him. "You sure you can take care of them, for at least two hours?" She asked suspiciously.

"They wake up at 6 o'clock, Jess." Tony pointed out.

"Ok, I'll try it for one night." Jessi finally gave in. "But only because I REALLY need a girls night. One phone call, and Gibbs watching them."

"There won't be a phone, Jess. Because, everything will be PERFECTLY fine." Tony assured her.

**Time elapsed….**

Later that night, Abby came to pick Jessi up for their girl's night.

Tony opened the door to let Abby in.

"Jess, is still getting ready." He informed her, inviting Abby in.

"That's fine, where are the babies?" Abby inquired.

"They are laying down sleeping."

"So, you're getting off easy tonight, huh?" Abby teased.

"I guess so." Tony joked. "Who knows? Maybe they will wake up."

Jessi came in at that time. "I have bottles in the fridge, you know where the diapers are, and there are extra onsies in their room. Katie likes her blankie to go back to sleep and Little Tony like is binky…." Jessi ranted until Tony stopped her.

"Honey, I know all this." He calmed her. "Just go out with Abby and enjoy yourself."

"Ok," Jessi sighed.

Tony leaned down and kissed her. ""Tu sei la mia vita, nulla accadrà mai a voi." He purred against her lips.

"You can't promise that, DiNozzo." Jessi whispered.

Tony stood straight up.

Jessi cocked one eyebrow up. "I'm learning." She bragged. "But it still gives me shivers."

Tony licked his lips and smiled. "You guys enjoy yourself." He told the girls. "I love you, Jess."

"Love you too, Tony." Jessi gave him a quick peck on the lips and then started to walk out the door.

"Just remember one phone call…" She yelled over her shoulder.

"And, Gibbs watches them. I know. Just GO!" Tony ordered.

Jessi and Abby left, and Tony went to sit on the couch to watch some Magnum.

**Time elapsed….**

An hour later, Tony was enjoying watching Magnum and eating popcorn, when he heard a faint cry come from the baby's room.

He paused Magnum and got up to go check on the twins.

Little Anthony was awake and crying. Tony walked over and put his binky in his mouth to soothe him.

Little Anthony got quiet and drifted back off to sleep.

Tony smiled at his accomplishment.

_I told Jessi I had this._ He thought to himself.

Just as Tony was about to walk out and finish watching Magnum, Katie woke up and started to cry. Tony noticed her blankie had fallen out of her crib, so he picked it up and put it back.

Well, that didn't calm her.

Tony then picked her up and tried to soothe her by singing to her.

"Stella stellina la notte si avvicina:la fiamma traballa,la mucca é nella pecora e l'agnello,la vacca col vitello,la chioccia coi pulcini,la gatta coi gattini;e tutti fan la nanna nel cuore della mamma!" he sang sweetly to her.

Even with the singing and her being wrapped up in the blankie, she still wouldn't stop crying.

Tony didn't know what to do. He kept repeating the song over and over, but she wouldn't calm down.

Just then, Little Anthony woke up and cried along with his sister.

Tony walked over and gave him his binky, but he spit it out.

Tony didn't know what to do.

_I can't call Jessi and admit defeat._ He thought. _But I can't handle both of them crying._

Tony was going crazy. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Jessi normally dealt with night time routines.

He finally decided he needed help. So he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, sorry for calling….. but I need your help." He told the person on the other line.

**Time elapsed….**

About 10 minutes later, Gibbs was at the front door.

"Oh, thank you, boss." Tony sighed. "They are driving me nuts!"

Gibbs laughed. "Ok, what can I do?"

"Well, Katie likes her blankie and she has it but, it's not soothing her." Tony explained. "And I keep giving Little Tony his binky, but he spits it out after a few minutes."

"When was the last time they ate?" Gibbs inquired.

"Umm, about two hours before Jessi with Abby." Tony told him.

"Go warm up the bottles then." Gibbs ordered.

"Right." Tony said running to the kitchen to warm up the bottles.

Gibbs walked into the twin's room and picked up both of them.

"Shh… It's ok. Grandpa Gibbs is here." He whispered trying to soothe them. "Daddy's just nervous. He doesn't have mommy around to help."

Gibbs made it to the living room and Tony was standing there with two bottles in his hands.

"Here, you take Little Tony, and I'll keep Katie and we'll feed them." Gibbs stated.

Tony took his son and handed Gibbs the other bottle.

The men popped the bottles in the twin's mouths and soon the twins were quiet and happy.

"Boss," Tony said after 5 minutes. "Can we not mention this to Jessi?"

Gibbs laughed again. "Believe me, from one father to the next; NEVER admit defeat to your wife." He stated. "She will NEVER let you live it down."

"What did you do the first time you were left with Kelly?" Tony questioned.

"Called Franks." Gibbs laughed.

Tony laughed along him and once the twins were done eating, the two men put them back to sleep and put them to bed.

"Thank you sooo much, boss. I really appreciate it." Tony groveled.

"Don't mention it." Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "If they cry again, change their diapers and put them back to sleep. You should be fine from there."

Tony nodded and walked Gibbs to the door.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi came home an hour after that.

Tony was passed out on the couch with Magnum playing.

Jessi went over and started to nibble on his ear to wake him up.

Tony groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey, honey." Tony rasped. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good." Jessi sighed. "But I missed the twins."

"Well, they were no trouble at all." Tony lied.

Jessi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She asked unconvinced. "Did you feed them?"

"Yup."

"Change their diapers?"

"Yup."

"And they didn't fuss too much?"

"Nope, they were perfect angels." Tony told her.

Jessi let out a sigh. "Well, I guess that you can watch them again. But, that's not going to be for a while. I missed them too much." She cried.

Tony just laughed. "You want to go check on them?"

"Nah, I just want to go to bed." Jessi yawned.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Tony yawned right after.

They walked to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

Tony was the first to climb into bed and roll on his side to go to sleep. Jessi followed him a few minutes after.

She got right in his ear. "You're not that tired are you?" She purred. "Cause I was thinking we could practice for another one."

Tony rolled over and licked his lips, before pressing them against Jessi's.

"Temprato mia sete presso la Fontana dei tuoi baci." Tony whispered against her lips.

Jessi shivered. "Take me, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and they began to make love.

**Review.**


	11. Wedding Bell Blues

**A/N: First, thank you to smush68 for the wonderful idea. I hope I executed it the way you thought, or at least didn't disappoint of the way I wrote it. Second, thank you to those that are reading this. Last, please read the first two stories, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever, it will explain a lot of this story. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was five months later.

The twins, Katelyn and Anthony, were crawling around everywhere. Tony had baby proofed the house since the moment they moved into the new house, so they weren't worried that the twins could get into anything. The twins had also started babbling little things like, "ba ba" and "da da" and "ma ma". They were pulling themselves up to stand up in their cribs and on the couch and everywhere else. Tony and Jessi had to chase them, make sure they didn't fall, and everything else a parent had to do to keep their children safe.

But besides all the cute things that the twins were doing, Tony was beginning to act strange within the last few weeks. He would come home later than usual, go check on the twins, and then just go to bed and go to sleep.

Tony wouldn't speak a word to Jessi; he wouldn't touch her, or basically even look at her, except for the occasional smile and peck on the cheek in the morning before Tony went to work.

Jessi was getting worried. _Is he having an affair?_ She thought._ Does he not find me attractive anymore?_

She had all these questions going through her head for weeks now. She had decided to let Breena and Palmer watch the twins one night and have a romantic night with her husband.

Jessi dropped the twins off at her sister's and drove back to the house. When she walked in the door, Tony was sitting on the couch watching a James Bond movie.

Jessi slipped off to their bedroom and pulled out some sexy lingerie she had gotten that day and put it on.

She walked into the living room and stood in front of the T.V., striking a sexy pose.

Tony looked at her. "Jessi, you're blocking James' face." He said trying to see around her.

Jessi dropped her pose and went to throw herself on the couch next to him. She then began to nibble on his ear. "Vi sono modo più sexy di James Bond." She purred between nips.

Tony just shrugged her off. "That only works on you, dear." He teased. "Besides, James Bond has had WAY more sexier girls than I have."

Jessi huffed and stormed back to the bedroom, put on some pajamas, and went to bed. She lay there crying for a good five minutes, then she rolled over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Abs…. Did I wake you?... Oh, I'm sorry." She cried into the phone. "Tony doesn't find me attractive anymore…. I think he's having an affair."

"What? That's silly. He loves you, Jess." Abby told her on the other end.

"Then how come when I sent up a romantic night, drop the kids off at Breena and Palmer's, dress in a sexy outfit, try to do everything to turn him on, he just sits there watching James Bond?" Jessi sobbed. "He even went so far as to say that I'm not as sexy as the girls James Bond gets."

"WHAT? HE SAID THAT?" Abby screeched.

"Well, not right out. But he did say that James Bond has had much sexier girls than he's had." Jessi started to cry uncontrollably.

"Would it help if I or Tim talked to him tomorrow to see what's going on?" Abby asked feeling sorry for her friend.

"I guess." Jessi sniffed.

Just then, Tony poked his head into the door of the bedroom. "Where are the twins?"

Jessi cupped her hands over to receiver. "They're at my sister's."

"What are they doing there?" He snapped.

"I told you this morning, I was bringing them over there so we could have a night together." She countered.

Tony thought about for a second. "I don't remember you saying that."

"I told as you were going out the door this morning." Jessi practically yelled.

Tony just huffed and headed for the bathroom.

"Abs, can you come over please? I need someone to talk to right now." Jessi cried bringing her head down.

"I'll be right there." Abby said hanging up.

**Time elapsed….**

Abby arrived 10 minutes later. She knocked but no one answered. Abby turned the knob and realized the door was unlocked. _I guess having an NCIS agent in your house you wouldn't need to lock the door._ She thought walking on into the house.

Abby saw Jessi sitting on the couch, watching her and Tony's wedding video and crying.

"Jess, why are you doing this to yourself?" Abby asked walking to the couch and sitting by her friend. "Where's Tony?"

"He's... in… bed…." Jessi said with a hiccupy sob.

Abby wrapped an arm around Jessi's shoulder. She then grabbed the remote out of Jessi's hand and turned off the wedding video.

"You don't need to torture yourself, Jess." Abby stated pulling Jessi closer to her.

"We were so ha… happy then, Abs. What happened?" Jessi sobbed.

Abby's heart was breaking for Jessi. "Jess, there is no telling what is going through his mind right now." Abby tried to console her. "He might just be stressed out from work."

Jessi just cried into Abby's shoulder.

Abby was getting angry at Tony. _Doesn't he see what he's doing to her?_ She thought. _Why is being such a jack-ass?_

Having taken enough of Jessi's crying, Abby sat her up and stormed to Tony and Jessi's bedroom.

She flung to door open to where it slammed against the wall.

Tony shot up, gun in hand. "Abby?... What are you doing here?" Tony questioned.

"The better question is, why are you not out there consoling your wife?" Abby barked. "Have you not realized that she is upset?"

"What are you talking about, Abs? She's fine." Tony stated putting his gun under his pillow again.

"Are you sure, Tony?" Abby asked walking closer. "Why is she not in bed with you?"

"She's right….." Tony started to say looking over at his wife's side of the bed. "… Here… Where is she?"

Abby turned her side to Tony and pointed out the door. "In the living room, crying over your wedding video."

Tony huffed and got up to go to the living room. He saw his wife sitting on the couch, knees to her face, sobbing into them.

He walked over, sat beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jess?" He sighed.

Jessi looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "You… you don't find me attractive anymore…." She cried.

Tony pulled her into his chest. "What? That's crazy." He soothed her. "Of course I find you attractive."

Jessi pushed off his chest. "No you don't. You haven't touched me or even looked at me the same in three weeks." She sobbed.

"Jessi." He sighed. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Then how come you said that James Bond has had sexier woman than you?" She asked through her tears.

"Because, the woman I used to date weren't as sexy as the woman he dated." He told her as he wiped a tear from her eye. "You're sexier than any of those women."

Jessi sniffed back a tear. "You really mean that?"

Tony looked her straight in the eye and nodded. "Come può una donna confronta con la bellezza di una dea?" He purred.

Jessi gave a slight shiver. But still pushed away from him. "You're not getting out this, Anthony DiNozzo, with that Italian." She warned. "If I'm sexier than those women, then how come when I was standing before you earlier, dressed up all sexy, you told me to get out of your way?"

Tony didn't know what to say. He had messed up big time there. "I'm sorry. I have a ton of work, and its wearing on my mind." He explained. "I just wanted to relax and watch James Bond tonight."

Jessi jumped up from the couch. "Are you serious?" She snapped. "The whole 'work is too much for me' excuse? I stay home all day with two screaming babies. I cook, clean, change diapers, and do everything to make this house look presentable when you get home, and then when you get home and want to have sex, I do that too. I have never denied you anything, no matter how tired I am and you have to gull to tell me that work is hard, so you just want to sit and watch James Bond? Well, honey, I would LOVE to just sit and watch one of my shows, but I can't I have to raise your kids and make sure you are ok."

Tony shot off the couch. "So having sex with me is just another chore then, right?" Tony barked. "You have to force yourself to be with me? Well, your duty is over for that, Jessica Slater. I won't ask you for sex anymore."

"Good!" Jessi countered.

She then walked to the coat rack and grabbed her coat. Abby was standing at the edge of the living room watching all of this.

"Where are you going, Jessi?" Tony inquired, watching her put on her coat.

"I'm going to stay at Abby's until you calm your ass down." She barked at him. "C'mon, Abs."

Abby rushed to the door after Jessi snapped at her.

"Fine then, leave. But don't except the door to be open when you get back, Jessica." Tony yelled as Jessi and Abby walked out.

The door slammed shut and Tony stormed back to the bedroom. He slammed the door and then turned and punched the wall.

He lay down in the bed and tossed and turned. He couldn't go to sleep.

Tony toyed with calling Jessi at Abby's, but every time he thought about it, he would get angrier.

He finally just got up and went to the living room and put on Magnum.

**The next morning…..**

Jessi picked the twins up at her sister's and headed for the house. She knew Tony had already left for work so she wouldn't have to see him.

She unlocked the door and put the twins on the floor, letting them crawl around.

Jessi walked into the kitchen and saw the picture of her and Tony on their honeymoon on the fridge. She took off and stared at it.

Jessi leaned against the fridge and slid down to the floor, knocking off pictures that were on there.

She buried her face in her hands and cried. Just then she heard the twins babbling. She sucked back hard on her tears and wiped her face. She stood up and headed for the living room where the twins were. She sat on the couch and watched them play.

Jessi finally got up the courage to call him at work. She grabbed the phone and dialed his cell.

She let it ring three times and hung up. _I can't do this._ She thought._ He's the one who should apologize._

Just then the phone rang.

The caller id showed it was Tony, so she answered it.

"You called?" Tony snapped on the other line.

"Yeah, I was going to apologize for the sake of the twins, but I figured you were busy so I wasn't going to bother you." Jessi snapped back.

Just then, Jessi heard a female voice in the background.

"Who was that?" She inquired.

"No one. Just someone who needs my help." Tony replied.

"It sounded like that Jeanne chick." Jessi stated.

Tony was silent.

"Tony, what's going on?" Jessi questioned. "Are you having an affair?"

"No, Jess. I'm not having an affair." Tony retorted. "Jeanne just needed my help."

Jessi's blood started to boil. She had been so into the conversation with Tony, she wasn't paying close attention to the twins. She heard a blood curdling scream from the back of the house.

Jessi dropped the phone and ran down the hall. _Damn it. I forgot to put the gate up to the hall._ She thought to herself.

She ran to her room where Katelyn and Little Anthony were on the floor. Little Anthony's left leg was turned completely around.

"Oh my gosh." Jessi screamed. She ran back to the phone.

"Tony, I got let you go. Anthony is hurt!" She screeched.

**Review please and thank you.**


	12. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**A/N: First, if the end of this seems a little weird, please excuse me, I'm celebrating cinco de mayo. LOL Second, thank you to smush68 for the wonderful idea. It worked perfectly and it made this story longer.  
Last, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Also, read, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever. They are the prequels and they are just as good as this one. Thank you and enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Where we left off….**

"Tony, what's going on?" Jessi questioned. "Are you having an affair?"

"No, Jess. I'm not having an affair." Tony retorted. "Jeanne just needed my help."

Jessi's blood started to boil. She had been so into the conversation with Tony, she wasn't paying close attention to the twins. She heard a blood curdling scream from the back of the house.

Jessi dropped the phone and ran down the hall. _Damn it. I forgot to put the gate up to the hall._ She thought to herself.

She ran to her room where Katelyn and Little Anthony were on the floor. Little Anthony's left leg was turned completely around.

"Oh my gosh." Jessi screamed. She ran back to the phone.

"Tony, I got let you go. Anthony is hurt!" She screeched.

**Present….**

Tony rushed home to get to his son. When he got there, an ambulance was outside. The paramedics had his son on a stretcher.

Tony ran to Jessi. "What the hell happened?" He barked.

"Well, I was so busy fighting with you, I wasn't paying attention and the twins got into our room and apparently Anthony did something to hurt his leg." Jessi cried.

"Damn it, Jessi." Tony screamed. "You just want to make my life a living hell don't you?"

Jessi just cried into her hands.

One of the paramedics came and tapped Jessi's shoulder. "Is this your husband, ma'am?"

Jessi nodded. "I was on the phone with him when it happened." She stated through her tears.

"Sir, would you mind following us with your other child? Your wife will ride with us." The paramedic informed Tony.

Tony just nodded putting Katelyn in the car, she had been in her car seat on the ground.

Jessi got in the back of the ambulance and held onto her son's hand.

Tony called Gibbs as he was getting into the car. "Boss, sorry, but I'm not going to make it back to work. Anthony's going to the hospital."

Gibbs told him to keep him updated and that he can make up his work later.

**Time elapsed….**

They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and Tony got Katie out of the car.

He walked in and found Jessi. He took a deep breath before talking to her.

"Do the paramedics sound hopeful of a recovery?" Tony asked trying to stay calm.

Jessi nodded. "They said he may have a splint for a while but they think he's going to be fine."

Tony gave a sigh of relief.

Just then, Abby came clopping through the halls in her platform boots.

"Where's my precious Tony?" Abby cried walking towards Jessi and Tony.

"I'm right here." Tony joked.

"Oh, shut up, jackass." Abby barked. "Where's my baby?"

"He's with the doctor's right now. They're working on his leg." Jessi informed her.

"Ok, good." Abby sighed. "Is everything going to be alright?"

Jessi nodded. "May have to have a splint, but he's still going to be able to walk."

Abby smiled and sighed in relief. She then reached out for Katie. "Come to Nanny Abs so mommy and daddy can talk."

Tony handed Katie to Abby and turned to Jessi as Abby walked away.

"How could this have happened, Jess?" Tony quizzed. "Didn't you put the gate up to the hall?"

"No," Jessi countered. "I forgot to because I was still mad at you."

"Pfft." Tony huffed. "Don't' blame this on me. I didn't forget the stupid gate."

"No, but your having an affair with that stupid bitch." Jessi snapped back at him.

"And what if I am, Jessica? What are you going to do about it?" Tony replied. "Divorce me? Go on ahead. I was fine before you were in my life, I'll be fine when you're gone."

With that, Tony turned and left.

Abby walked back over to Jessi. "Are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on Jessi's shoulder.

Jessi found a chair, sat down, and buried her face in her hands. "How could this be happening, Abby?" She cried. "If I didn't have that stupid fight with Tony last night, or if I hadn't have called him this morning, then NONE of this would have happened. Anthony would be fine, and I wouldn't be sitting here crying."

"Ma ma." Katie babbled.

Jessi looked up and smiled. "Yes, Katie. Ma ma."

Katie put her hands out for Jessi to take her. Jessi grabbed her out of Abby's arms and held Katie close.

Abby wrapped an arm around Jessi and sat there. All she could do is try and comfort Jessi.

**Back at NCIS….**

Tony stormed into the bullpen and dropped hard into his chair at his desk.

Ziva looked up at him. "I thought you were going to be at the hospital?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I did to." He snapped. "But, Jessi had another idea."

"She told you to leave?" Ziva asked surprised.

Tony shook his head. "No, but she accused me of having an affair with Jeanne and I just got pissed and left."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Well, are you having an affair with Jeanne?" She asked.

"No, she asked me to help her out with some things. She thinks she has a stalker after her." Tony explained.

"Have you told Jessi that?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

Tony just stared at her. "No." He sighed.

Gibbs had walked in at that point. "DiNozzo, what are you doing here? You need to be at that hospital!" He barked going to his own desk.

"I know, boss. But Jessi and I got in a fight." He informed Gibbs.

"Over what?"

"She thinks I'm having an affair with Jeanne." Tony admitted.

Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and gave him a slap on the head.

Tony winced. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"Because, you are being an idiot." Gibbs shot back. "Your son is hurt, your wife is probably scared, and you're here. Why would she think that anyway?"

"Because, I'm helping Jeanne out. She thinks she has a stalker." Tony told him.

Gibbs slapped him again. "Then tell her to go to the FBI." He ordered. "You have to be with your family right now."

"But, boss…" Tony started to say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't want to hear it, DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted. "Go to the damn hospital before you lose the best things in your life." He yelled.

Tony huffed and stood up. Gibbs was right. Jessi and the twins were more important than Jeanne. Tony headed for the hospital again.

**Different scene….**

Jessi was sitting down holding Katie, when her phone rang.

It was Gibbs, she answered it. "Hey, Gibbs. Little Anthony is…." Jessi started to say, but Gibbs interrupted her.

"What the hell are you thinking? Tony would never have an affair with Jeanne. He let her go years ago." Gibbs yelled over the phone. "And besides, he has been there for you with EVERYTHING you have been through in the last two or more years. The least you could is give him the benefit of the doubt."

Jessi was taken back with Gibbs' tone. He had NEVER talked to her like that.

"I sent DiNozzo back to the hospital." Gibbs informed her. "Now, either you two make up, or just get over yourselves for the sake of your son. He's more important than any stupid fight."

Jessi began to cry. "Yes, sir, boss." Jessi cried into the phone. "I'm sorry."

"Never apologize, Jessi. Hasn't your husband told you my rules?" Gibbs said a little calmer.

Jessi laughed through her tears. "Yeah, he has."

Gibbs then hung up on her and Jessi put her phone back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs just telling me to get over myself." Jessi laughed.

Abby rolled her eyes. "If anyone has a right to be mad, it's you, Jess." She defended.

Jessi held up her hand. "No, Abs, he's right. I'm being stupid. Tony would never have an affair." She finally admitted.

Just then, Tony walked over to the girls.

"Can I talk to you?" Tony asked looking at Jessi.

Jessi nodded and handed Katie to Abby.

Tony and Jessi walked to a little more private area.

Tony grabbed her up into a hug. "I'm sorry about this morning, and last night, and everything." He began. "I should have told Jeanne to just go to the FBI."

Jessi lifted her head off his chest. "What does she need your help for anyway?" she asked.

"She thinks she has a stalker." Tony told her. "She's been getting threats for about three months and she was scared."

"You could have just told me, Tony. I would have understood." Jessi stated.

"I know. And I'm sorr…." He went to say.

Jessi put a finger on his lips. "Never say you're sorry, remember?" She teased.

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Vi sono il mio mattino, mezzogiorno e sera."He whispered.

Jessi shivered and gave her patent crooked smile. "I love you, Tony DiNozzo." She cried. "Let's never fight again. OK?"

Tony laughed. "Deal."

They kissed once more, and then the doctor walked out to see them.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

They both nodded.

"Your son is going to be fine. He's going to have to stay off his leg for about a month and then it should be healed enough to let him walk." The doctor informed them. "Now, we want to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be able to go home tomorrow."

Jessi and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doc." Tony said extending his hand.

The doctor took it and shook it then left.

Abby came over and hugged Jessi and Tony as the doctor left. "Yay."

"Let's go see our son." Tony said escorting Jessi and Abby, who still had Katie, to the room.

When they got there, Little Anthony was lying in the bed asleep. He looked so helpless.

Jessi and Tony just held each other and cried while standing by the bed.

**Time elapsed….**

For an hour, Jessi and Tony were sitting in the room with Little Anthony. Abby had taken Katie back to the house and watched her for them.

The nurse came in with Jeanne.

"This lady says she's friends of yours." The nurse announced.

Tony stood up from his chair. "What are you doing here, Jeanne?"

"I went to NCIS to find you, but Ziva said you were here." She told him. "I got another letter from my stalker."

Tony brought her into the hall. "Look, Jeanne, you need to go to the FBI with this." Tony proclaimed. "My son is hurt and I don't have time for this."

"But, Tony, I don't trust anyone else." Jeanne begged him.

"Jeanne, my son hurt his leg. I'll have Gibbs call Tobias Fornell; he helps us all the time. He can help you." Tony insisted. "You just gotta go."

Jeanne walked closer to him. "What is it about her that you just have to have?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tony backed up.

"I just want to know." Jeanne stated.

Jessi was listening to the conversation. When she thought Jeanne had gone too far, she walked out in the hall and got between Jeanne and Tony.

"Look, Bitch, he said go to the FBI." Jessi snapped. "I've already told you once that I had no problem hurting you, I hope you take that seriously."

"Excuse me, Little Girl, the adults are talking." Jeanne countered pushing her out of the way.

Jessi's blood began to boil. "Little Girl? Really? That's all you got?" she mocked.

Jeanne turned towards her. "Oh, would you rather, man stealer, slut, cunt, no good white trash hoe; I can keep going if I need to?" She started to walk towards Jessi and got right in her face.

Jessi pushed her back. "I'm the man stealer?" she retorted. "No, honey, I have him, you're the home wrecker."

Jeanne had lost her balance and fell to the ground. She then let out a big breath and stood back up, taking a swing at Jessi.

Jessi ducked and then punched her right in the gut, making Jeanne lose her breath for a minute.

When Jeanne recovered she went towards Jessi full force and began to pull her hair.

Jessi got her hair free from Jeanne's grip and then punched her in the face.

Tony got in between them, trying to break it up. But Jessi pushed him out of the way.

"She wants to fight like a big girl. Let's see what she's got." Jessi taunted.

Jeanne then took another swing, but Jessi avoided this one too. Jeanne lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Jessi put her foot on Jeanne's back to hold her down. "I suggest that when you try to fight with someone you actually try and make an effort." Jessi stated.

She then removed her foot and walked back into her son's hospital room.

Tony helped Jeanne up. "I suggest you go Jeanne." He told her. "I'll call Gibbs and tell him to get a hold of Fornell. I won't be helping you anymore."

With that, Tony walked back into the room as well.

Jeanne stormed off and went to the nurse's station.

"How come no one came for me?" She hollered at the nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am?" the nurse was taken back at Jeanne's tone.

"That's girl just assaulted me. Isn't anyone going to do something?" Jeanne screeched.

"Oh, you mean, Mrs. DiNozzo?" the nurse inquired. "Oh, we saw that. Damn, girl, she kicked your ass good." The nurse laughed.

Jeanne huffed and walked out.

Tony and Jessi sat in the chairs next to Little Anthony's bed.

"Jessi, I didn't know you could fight like that?" Tony teased.

"I kicked her ass before." Jessi pointed out.

"Yeah, But I thought you were still on an adrenaline rush from killing Rivera." Tony laughed. "I didn't know you had that in you. It's kind of sexy."

Jessi gave him her crooked smile. "Well, when someone tries to come between me and the one I love, I get angry." She stated lightly.

Tony licked his lips. "I can't wait to get you home so I can show you just how much I appreciate you." Tony purred.

Jessi blew him a playful kiss.

Tony leaned against her ear. "Tu sei la donna più sexy viva, e I wouldn't si commercio per il mondo." He whispered.

Jessi shivered. "Don't, Tony. We're in the hospital." She teased.

Tony smiled and licked his lips. "Just want to let you know how beautiful you are." He whispered again. "I love you, Jessica DiNozzo."

Jessi gave her crooked smile. "I love you, too, Anthony."

Tony gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Never change who you are. Promise me that one that one thing."

"Never." Jessi whispered.

They kissed once more and then Jessi called to check on Abby and Katie. She told Abby of her experience with Jeanne and Abby cracked up laughing at the description she was getting. After Jessi hung up, she went back in the room and sat with Tony. They sat there all night waiting with their son.

In the morning, the doctor came for one last check up and released Little Anthony.

The doctor gave instructions on how to treat his leg. Jessi and Tony let it sink in and they went home.

**Review please and thank you.**


	13. Having My Babies AGAIN!

**A/N: First, thank you to smush68 for the great ideas of this chapter. (You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.) Second, thank you for your favorites and alerts to this story, and for reading it. Last, I hope you enjoy. Read the prequels, The Heart and Head Connection and Vegas Is Forever. They give better information of this story. I hope you really enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

Two years down the line, Jessi was pregnant with triplets. Abby and McGee had gotten married a year ago, and now Abby was pregnant herself. Breena and Palmer were expecting also.

All three girls were driving their husbands crazy with the midnight cravings, the mood swings, and the constant need for attention.

Now, Abby and Breena were only pregnant with one baby, but that didn't stop them from running their husbands up the wall, because they were told to stay home from their jobs. The chemicals that they work with are not safe for preggo women.

Tony was used to Jessi's being on bed rest, and Jessi would barely ask him to do anything for her, as she did before. He was the one forcing her to sit down and rest while he did what she was wanting to do.

"Tony, you do know you have to go to work sometime?" Jessi teased. "And, I'll be home with the kids by myself."

"This is why I have asked Mrs. Vance to come and help you until I get home." Tony stated.

"Tony, I don't need help." She insisted.

"Then, stand up, Jess." Tony commanded.

Jessi gave him a dirty look and then tried to stand up. It wasn't easy.

"See, you do need help." Tony told her. "You can't even stand up on your own."

Jessi huffed sitting back down on the couch. "Fine, I need help." She finally admitted. "But if she comes in here and thinks she's going to rearrange my house…." Jessi started to rant.

Tony quickly kissed her to stop her from ranting. When their lips parted, he grabbed either side of her face and made her look into his eyes. "She won't. She is here to help with the kids, and the house work." He assured her. "She is at YOUR beckon call."

Jessi gave him her crooked smile. "You know, Tony, I really hate when you win an argument." She teased.

"Mommy, you hate daddy?" A little male voice came from behind her.

Jessi turned around to see her children standing there listening to the conversation. She laughed and pulled Little Anthony onto the couch.

"No, I don't hate daddy." She told her son. "I just hate when he's right."

"Oh." Little Anthony sighed. He then looked up at his father. "You got go work, daddy?"

Tony nodded and kissed his son on the head. "I'll call in to check on you guys, so you better be good." He ordered.

Little Anthony sat up straight in his mother's lap. "Yes, sir." He saluted.

Tony laughed and reached over giving Katelyn a kiss on the top of her head.

Katelyn looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. "Can I go work with you, daddy?" She begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No, not today sweetie." Tony said walking towards the door.

"Pweeze." Katelyn begged again. She then smiled that crooked little smile that her mother would and Tony couldn't help it.

"Ok, but only for a few hours, not the whole day." Tony told her, as he scooped her up.

"Have a nice day, hun." Jessi yelled. "Be good for daddy, Katie."

"Yesh, ma'am." Katie hollered before Tony closed the door.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Little Anthony hopped up to go answer it. He went to turn the handle, but his mother stopped him.

"What do we say when there's someone at the door before we open it?" Jessi reminded her son.

"Oh, yeah," L.A. remembered. "Who is it?" He yelled as loud as he could.

"It's Mrs. Vance. I'm here to help Jessica." Mrs. Vance hollered.

L.A. looked at his mother for approval to open the door. Jessi nodded and he opened the door.

"Thank you for coming to help, Mrs. Vance." Jessi stated as the director's wife walked into the house.

"It's no problem. Gets me out of doing things at my house." She laughed.

Jessi laughed along with her.

"Where's your daughter?" Mrs. Vance asked looking around.

"She went wiff daddy." L.A. told her walking over to couch, and sitting on his mommy's lap.

"Oh, and Gibbs allows that?" She asked.

"Only for a few hours, or until they have a case, then she's back home with me." Jessi informed her.

Mrs. Vance gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad Gibbs doesn't let her go to the crime scenes."

"Nah, she doesn't need to see that just yet." Jessi stated.

Mrs. Vance nodded and then asked what she could do to help Jessi. Jessi just told her to sit and talk. There wasn't much to do, since Tony had cleaned the house that weekend.

**At the NAVY yard….**

Katie walked over to McGee's desk. "Hey, McGoo." She greeted with her crooked little smile.

McGee looked down from what he was doing. "Hey, Katie. You enjoying being at work with daddy?"

"Yeah, can you get me a sodie pop?" She asked nicely.

"I'm doing work right now, Katie." McGee said typing on his computer.

"Pweeze." She begged.

"Katie, I really need to do this work." He told her.

Katie looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and pouted out her lip. "Pweety Pweeze with suga on top." She begged him again.

McGee sighed and looked down at her. "What kind of soda do you want?" McGee asked digging for his wallet in his pocket.

"One with lots of bubbles." She said smiling at him again.

McGee chuckled to himself. "Ok, I'll be right back."

"Probie, get her a sprite." Tony ordered.

McGee nodded and headed for the soda machine.

Just then, Gibbs walked in. "Grandpa Gibbs, can I play on your puter?" Katie asked him sweetly.

"No, I need to do work on it." Gibbs told her.

"But, I'm bored." Katie stated.

Gibbs grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off his desk. "Here, go draw a picture for your mom." Gibbs ordered.

"But, I want to play on the puter." Katie insisted.

Gibbs was the only one that she could not persuade.

"Katie, go to your daddy's desk and draw." Gibbs ordered again. "I'm not going to tell you again."

He gave her the infamous Gibbs stare, and she huffed and then walked over to Tony's desk, got on the floor and started drawing.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Gibbs would give her the world if she asked him, but he didn't let her interfere with his work.

Palmer walked up to hand Gibbs some papers he and Duckie had been working on.

He looked by Tony's desk and saw Katie on the floor.

"Why, hello, Princess Katie." Palmer greeted her.

Katie jumped off the floor and ran to him. "UNCLE JIMMMY!" Katie hollered hugging his leg. "Can I come down with you and Uckie?"

Palmer shook his head. "No, we are working on some paperwork right now." He told her. "Maybe later."

Palmer went to walk away but Katie clung to his leg tighter. "Pweeze, Uncle Jimmy. I'm having no fun up here." She cried. "You're my favorite uncle." She told him looking up at him giving her crooked smile.

Palmer couldn't help but pick her up. "Is it ok with daddy?" Palmer asked looking at Tony.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Just no dead bodies, Jimbo." He warned.

Palmer shook his head. "Of course, not."

**Time elapsed….**

It was close to the girl's due dates. Jessi, Breena, and Abby were all at the DiNozzo house, since Jessi was on bed rest from the weight of the babies.

The girls were pigging out on food and watching something with the kids in the living room.

Abby doubled over in pain.

"Abs, you ok?" Jessi asked.

Abby just nodded as she sat back up.

Breena chuckled a little, and then doubled over in pain herself.

"Guys, are you two going into labor?" Jessi inquired.

Abby and Breena looked at each other, and then looked at Jessi.

"I think so." Abby stated.

"McGee, Palmer! Get in here." Jessi yelled towards the back of the house where the men were.

All three, Tony, McGee, and Palmer ran towards the living room.

"What's wrong, Jess?" McGee asked worried.

"I think Abby and Breena are going into labor." She announced.

Just then, both women doubled over in pain almost simultaneously.

Their husbands went and helped them up and escorted them to the car.

Jessi had a strange feeling in her abdomen.

"Tony, come help me up." She ordered.

"Why?" Tony inquired.

"Cause, if I sneeze, I think I'm going to have these babies." She stated putting her hand out.

"Mommy, gonna have babies?" Katelyn asked looking up at Jessi.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy's gonna have the babies." Jessi said as Tony helped her up.

The husband's drove their wives to the hospital.

They checked them in, and Gibbs came to get the twins.

Tony was in the room with Jessi, Palmer with Breena, and McGee with Abby.

All three women were not too happy about the pain.

Breena had planned to go all natural. After a while, that plan changed.

Palmer tried to convince her to stick to her guns. Breen just grabbed his shirt collar, "GET ME THE JUICE!" she screamed in his face.

Palmer swallowed hard. "Yes, dear." He complied and walked to get the doctor.

Abby was pretty calm. She was breathing pretty easy, and she wasn't in much pain.

Jessi on the other hand, she wasn't as calm.

She had Tony's index and middle finger in her hand. She squeezed so hard that the blood wasn't circulating anymore.

After her contraction subsided, she smiled at Tony, put a finger up telling him to come closer.

She got right in his ear. "Either you are getting a vasectomy, or I'm getting my tubes tied, or we are NEVER having sex again." She ground between clenched teeth.

"I'll go talk to the doctor about a vasectomy." Tony suggested.

Before he could get out the room, Jessi screamed in pain. He rushed back over and offered her his fingers.

"I can talk to him later." He stated as the blood left his fingers again.

**Three hours later….**

Palmer and Breena welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world. They named her Jessica Eunice Palmer.

**Another hour later….**

McGee and Abby welcome a little boy. His name is Timothy LeRoy Donald McGee.

**Five hours later….**

Jessi finally gave birth to the triplets. Two beautiful girls, Paula Jessica Breena DiNozzo and Jennifer Michelle Jane DiNozzo, and a little boy Michael James Thomas DiNozzo.

All three couples were so happy to have their children in their arms.

Gibbs brought the twins back so that they could meet their new sisters and brother.

Gibbs whispered something in Little Anthony's ear and told him to go to his father.

Little Anthony tugged on his father's pants.

Tony looked down at his son. "Yes, L.A." he said.

"Daddy, what if my sissers meet guys just like you?" L.A. asked his father.

Tony hadn't thought about it. He vowed that if any guy came near his daughters, he would shoot them quicker than he shot Michael Rivkin.

**Review please and thank you.**


	14. When I Grow Up

**A/N: Sorry its so short. Wasn't really much more to add. This is the end, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and favoriting and everything else. Btw, one of the scenes in here, you might recongize from the show. Its from the episode "See No Evil". Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Eleven years later, Gibbs was retiring from NCIS. Tony was becoming the new leader of the team, which of course made McGee the senior agent.

Jessi had become an agent three years prior, because Vance retired leaving Ziva David as the new director of NCIS. The team had gotten a new agent, and he was still warming up to everyone's personalities.

Duckie had also retired, leaving Palmer as the head ME.

The DiNozzo twins were 13. The triplets along with Cynthia and Little Timothy were 11.

Everyone was in Abby's lab for the retirement party for Gibbs.

Katelyn was bored and annoyed with the other children, so she went to sit at Abby's desk in the back.

She pulled the chair in and kicked something under the desk.

Suddenly, Little Timothy fell out from under the desk as Katelyn stood up and looked down at him.

Where Little Timmy fell, he could see up Katelyn's skirt, which her mother made her wear for the party.

"McGee, you have 2 seconds to tell me why you are down there!" Katelyn barked.

Little Timothy stumbled on his words as he realized that he could see up Katelyn's skirt.

Katelyn reached down and grabbed his ear. "Time's up!"

"Ow.. ow…. I wasn't looking…. I wasn't looking…." L.T. screamed.

Little Anthony looked over at the spectacle going on in the back.

When Katelyn finally released L.T.'s ear, L.A. walked up behind him.

"Look up my sister's skirt again, Probie, you'll have to deal with me." He threatened and walked back to flirt with Ziva some more.

Katelyn stared L.T. in the eye. "Don't let him imitate you, McGee, that's my job today." She told him with an evil smirk.

Tony and McGee were sitting there watching this. They turned towards one another and had the same look on their faces.

"Déjà vu!" Tony teased.

"When did our kids become us?" McGee asked.

Tony laughed. "I don't know, Tim." He said. "But, at least we know that they have each other's back when the chips are down."

McGee nodded.

This team was there for each other through thick and thin. No man was left behind, and no one went down without a fight.

Tony got up and said a toast for one of the best bosses anyone could ever ask for.

At the end of the toast they all raised their glasses and yelled, "Oh-ra!"

**Semper Fi.**

**Review.  
**


End file.
